Twisted Paths
by EclipseIsMyLifeNoMore
Summary: AH Bella has been friends with the Cullens for years but when she's injured, will a certain friendship grow? Or will an evil alliance get between the two? Please rate and review! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Please note that I claim no characters as they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own NOTHING!

-Preface-

I heard the whispers of voices all around me. I wondered who they were, their voices sounded like music. I couldn't open my eyes. Slowly I forced my eyes open though and I saw a group of angels crowded around me. A tiny, black haired angel softly stroked my hair as I slipped back into the darkness….

-BPOV-

I woke up dazed and confused as I watched Dr. Cullen writing something on a clipboard. He looked at me and smiled kindly.

"Well Bella, it looks like your gymnastics injuries finally caught up with you. Until we're sure you won't slip back into a coma again, we're going to keep you here so just lie back and relax. Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded my yes but I was still confused. All I did was fracture my wrist so they called an ambulance. Why did I slip into a coma? How long have I been out?

Dr. Cullen looked me over as I gasped when I saw all my bandages. Along with my wrist in a brace, my ribs were taped, my foot was broken and I had a myriad of cuts and bruises. I must have looked worried because he turned to me and patted me lightly on the shoulder.

"Do you remember anything after you were loaded on the ambulance?" he asked, probably curious as to why I kept looking at my broken body like I'd never seen it before.

I shook my head no and he nodded sympathetically.

"You were on the way to the hospital when the driver was broadsided by a drunk driver. Unfortunately, your gymnastics injuries contributed to your state now. Because you've hurt your body so much over the last few years from the sport your bones were weakened. Along with your foot and your ribs, you also sustained a major concussion and you were in a come for 4 days." He explained as my mouth dropped. 4 days? Holy crow!

"So what happens when I'm not gonna pass out again?" I whispered as my throat started hurting.

"You'll need to go and stay with a guardian. Alice mentioned that she didn't think you had any relatives nearby, is that true?" he asked as concern filled his sky blue eyes.

My throat hurt too much to reply so I just nodded my head. He nodded and left the room. I let my thoughts wander as I surveyed my surroundings. The hospital room was painted in a eggshell white with pale blue curtain and bed sheets. I wrinkled my nose as I took in the smell of antiseptic. Suddenly Alice came flitting in. Her big eyes were filled with worry as she came and stood next to me.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad you're awake! I was worried but I knew you would wake up soon! Carlisle said you can come home with us when you're ready since you don't have a place to stay." She said in her little pixie like voice. Alice had been my best friend since I moved to Forks. That was 5 years ago and I was so relieved until now because it looked like my life was looking up. I was taking online courses for college, I was a level 8 elite gymnast, and I was free of Jacob. He used to be my best friend and we dated on and off for a few years. Then one night he demanded I come to a party with him even though he knew I hated parties. One minute we were dancing and the next minute he was cheating on me. The next morning when I refused to see him, he got angry and he hit me. Although my mother made sure I was safe, when she died from a stroke I decided to leave to live with my dad. Unbeknownst to me, when I arrived I heard that he had killed himself out of grief. So I moved into my dead father's house, and started to build a new life. I enrolled at Forks High for my senior year, got an old truck to drive, got a job at an outdoors store, and met Dr. Cullen when I broke my collarbone doing a double back flip. His daughter Alice helped me with my backpack at school and since then we've been thicker than blood. Along with Alice, I was friends with her sister Rosalie and her brother Edward. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts though and I saw Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie, and Edward somberly creep in. Jasper embraced Alice as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Emmett was still clutching Rosalie to him like a child holds a delicate flower. I could see that they were worried about me but grateful that Alice and Rosalie weren't hurt. The 2 boys had been dating Alice and Rose for over 3 years and they planned to have a double wedding someday. Meanwhile, Edward just looked at me as I stared curiously at him. I beckoned him with my good hand and he immediately came rushing over.

"Edward? Where's Tanya?" I asked him, referring to his long-time girlfriend who never seemed to be without him. He glanced at me strangely, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"She's uhhh…busy with work but she ummm…sends her greetings and wanted to tell you to get better soon." He lied while looking at my hurt hand. I raised my eyebrows to press him more but Alice quickly intervened.

"Edward, can you please go get Rose and I a cup of coffee?" she asked sweetly as he turned to look at her suspiciously.

"You and Rose hate the hospital coffee." He stated blankly as I wondered what was wrong with him. He usually joked with her when she asked him to do something out of the ordinary.

"Yes but Rose looks exhausted and I've been here since the accident practically. Please Edward?" she tried begging with her famous pout that no one has ever been able to resist. He relented and then with one quick glance at me, he strode out of the room.

"What was that about Alice?" I asked as she grinned wickedly.

"He likes you Bella. The minute he heard you were hurt, he rushed over to the hospital and he truly hasn't left. The rest of us did but he stayed by your side the entire time. And the reason he was so awkward talking about Tanya was because they got in a huge fight over the phone when he skipped out on their 1 year anniversary to be here with you." She gushed as I turned a bright red.

"He doesn't like me like me. He's just being a good friend and besides you know he's in love with Tanya." The sad note in my voice slipped out accidentally but Rosalie caught onto it and she patted my head softly.

"Edward may not be smart all the time, but I don't think he's stupid enough to see that you are _way_ better than Tanya. Besides, that fight really made him mad at her. He was practically growling when he told us that Tanya called you a dumb, fat, pig. He's never yelled at anyone and he yelled at her for that for the next 30 minutes! Edward…" she broke off as he entered the room with the 2 coffees. He set them down on a table and looked at Rosalie and Alice.

"Why did I hear my name?" he asked.

"Because I was telling Bella that if you didn't bring back some caffeine soon enough I was going to pass out." Alice cut in smoothly. He looked to me for conformation but just then my nurse came in with some medicine.

"Well, we better get going." Rosalie said as she and Alice pulled their boyfriends out of the room. I waved goodbye weakly as I groaned from the sudden pain.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked before the nurse could even open her mouth.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little sore and my throat hurts from talking." I replied. He suddenly smiled brightly as he took my good hand in his.

"I'll get you some tea when you wake up. And then at my house, we have some good herbal tea that mom likes to drink sometimes." He promised as I smiled thinking of Esme Cullen. She was the sweetest mom on earth and she called me her daughter constantly. The nurse injected the meds into my IV and I started to get sleepy. I sighed happily and Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny, Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"I was just thinking of Esme's cookies…they're so yummy Edward…does she really add a pinch of love in them? Chocolate chip is my favorite…I love love. Love is…I love you Edward…"I trailed off sleepily as I drifted off again.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-EPOV-

I'd received the call from my father that Bella was in the hospital at about 7 pm. I immediately raced down the rainy, dark streets of Forks until I reached the hospital. Carlisle was putting a cast on her foot when I walked in. I stifled a gasp as I saw Bella lying there. She was cut up and bruised, along with a hurt wrist and her breathing was shallow and labored. After Carlisle finished working on her I learned she had 1 broken foot, 1 fractured wrist, 2 broken ribs and a mild concussion. She had been in a coma since the accident and Carlisle was quite worried. She was set up in a hospital room and I stayed the night to watch over her. I loved Bella although I would never admit it. She'd been my friend ever since Alice had introduced us. She was a wonderful gymnast but tended to be clumsy otherwise. Her favorite color was green, she still had her first leotard, and she was only scared of thunderstorms and Jacob. Just his name brought a vision of red swimming in my eyes. The idea that anyone could be so stupid as to desert her for someone else is inconceivable let alone that he could hurt her physically. I could quite literally kill Jacob for hurting her and I vowed that I would if he ever did again. I stared at her until I drifted off to sleep, my head laying by her uninjured arm. I woke up the next morning to find 3 texts and 6 missed calls. They were all from Tanya. I sighed as I looked at the texts.

_Eddie darling where are you? I want a morning coffee._

_~T+E=3~_

_Where are you honey? I'm worried __ text me back!_

_~T+E=3~_

_Edward! Where the heck are you? :( _

_~T+E=3~_

I replied quickly so she wouldn't call the police…again.

_I'm at the hospital with Bella. She was in an accident and she's in a coma. Sorry for scaring you._

_-Edward_

The last time my phone died, she got worried and started to freak out. After I left to go camping for the weekend with Em and Jazz, she thought I had gone missing and called the police to report me missing. I came back into town to find my sisters howling with laughter and my parents quite embarrassed along with myself. I found myself frowning when she texted back almost immediately.

_Hey baby! So today is our year anniversary! Come celebrate with me __! _

_~T+E=3~_

I rolled my eyes as I remembered we had been together for a whole year. It truly was nice in the beginning but I got bored of her games and her messing around with other guys.

_Sorry but I can't because Bella is in the hospital. Maybe when she wakes up._

_-Edward_

I felt my phone buzz a moment later. I opened it but before I had a chance to say hello, Tanya was screaming at me.

"WHAT? Our first YEAR anniversary and you want to spend it at the freaking HOSPITAL? Instead of with ME? Edward Cullen! How dare you!"

"Tanya, calm down. You must of misunderstood me. One of my dear friends is in the hospital in a _coma_. I said we could hang out when Bella is awake."I explained again.

"I know that! What I don't understand is that you could be hanging out with me but instead you're spending time with a unconscious, dumb, fat pig. Eddie please?"She begged me but I couldn't move. Her words moved through my head as I began to get angry. I had never yelled at anyone but I feared that was going to change.

"What did you just call her?"My voice had gone deadly calm and I had to force a growl down.

"A dumb, fat pig. Honestly, Eddie I don't know how you can stand to be around her. She must stink all the time and she looks like she takes steroids. And I swear she was flirting with me the other day. She-" She stopped as I interrupted her.

"Do not EVER let me hear you call Bella that again! She is one of my best friends and none of your claims are true! For Pete's sake, can't you say anything nice about anyone else but yourself? It's getting old and I'm tired of your immaturity and your foolish mind games! Grow up!" I continued to yell at her until she hung up 30 minutes later. I slammed the phone shut and began pacing the room when Alice and Rosalie joined me.

"I thought you would never get done giving her a piece of your mind!"Rose exclaimed as I turned to them.

"Did you hear what she called Bella? A dumb, fat pig! How dare she call her that! I had a good mind to—to—"I cut off as the growl I been suppressing ripped from my throat. I threw my phone to the floor and it broke into pieces. Just then I heard movement behind me. I turned to see Bella shift in her sleep. I ran over hoping she would wake up but she didn't. I sighed and sat back down in my chair. Alice came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, have you slept at all?" she asked solicitously. I nodded but she knelt in front of me and looked at me for a long minute.

"I mean in a bed. In a house. Comfortably." She commented dryly.

"No. Bella's in a coma. I can't just leave her."I replied shocked.

"Well have you eaten anything?" She asked with a bit more impatience this time. I was about to answer but my stomach answered for me with a feral growl. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You have to eat _something._ Rose and I will watch Bella while you get some food." She offered kindly. I smiled for a moment but shook my head.

"What do you want from the cafeteria then?" she relented and I shrugged. She glared at me then whipped out her phone. After a few minutes of talking with someone she handed me the phone.

"Edward?"I recognized the voice of my mother Esme.

"Hey mom. How are you?" I asked as I let the exhaustion slowly creep into my voice. There was no point in hiding it from her.

"Good. Edward honey come home for just a short time. You probably need to shower and eat and goodness knows you need sleep. Please. For me?" she asked hopefully but my logic did not waver.

"Thank you for caring mom but I can shower, eat, and sleep here. Please understand that I just can't leave Bella right now. When she wakes up, I could probably take a break but I can't now. She needs me." I replied kindly as I heard her resigned sigh.

"Alright dear, oh and please tell Alice that when Bella is ready to leave she can stay with us. Goodbye dear. Give Carlisle and the girls my love."

"Okay mom. I will. I love you too. Goodbye."I ended the call and handed the phone back to Alice.

"Alice, Esme says it's alright to have Bella stay with us."

"Yay! Rose! We have to go set up the guest room." Alice squealed with delight and she dragged Rose away.

The next day passed uneventfully but on the fourth day she woke up. I unfortunately fell asleep reading while my father examined her and I woke up to Alice yelling at me.

"Edward! Edward! Edward! Wake up! Bella's awake!"

I jumped up and sprinted to her room to see Rose, Emmett, and Jasper waiting by the door quietly. I started to open the door but Emmett pulled me back.

"Your dad's looking at her and then Alice has to talk to her about moving in. Then we can come in." he whispered. I groaned and rolled my eyes as Carlisle came out and Alice talked to him for a moment and then danced in. A few moments later she opened the door and we all filed in. What I saw took my breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to Edward looking at me and smirking.

"What?" I asked as I tried to clear my foggy mind.

"You were quite a sight last night." He chuckled as I tried to remember what I said.

"Why? I'm not ashamed that I like your mom's cookies! They are the best in the world!"I defended my actions as he burst out laughing.

"I don't get what's so funny Cullen! Tell me!"I begged as he muttered between laughs, you…don't want…to know.

"Tell me now Edward Anthony Cullen. Or I will make you regret it." I threatened. He stopped laughing at this and looked at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

"Okay…you were telling me after the cookies that, and I quote, "I love love. Love is, I love you Edward." His smirk became a full-blown grin as all the color drained from my face and I turned a deep red.

"I…uhhh…well I was drugged and you know it. I…didn't know what I was saying." I shot back desperately. I glared at him while he laughed and I pressed the call button. Carlisle walked in and I asked him for a robe and a wheelchair or crutches. He opened a closet by the bathroom and handed a pair of crutches and a robe to me while he looked at Edward who had managed to stop laughing but was beaming from impish delight. I wrapped the robe around myself and I started to get up. But he stopped smiling and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulous as I shrugged his hand off and started walking toward the hall on my crutches. He grabbed the back of my robe and pulled me back to him as he asked me the same question.

"It's none of your business."I spat angrily as his eyebrows rose in shock.

"Why are you angry at me?" he asked sincerely. My mouth dropped open and I glared at him. My glare is famous and I use it only when absolutely necessary because people tend to back off quickly. I turned away from him again and suddenly my feet—well foot—left the ground. In my surprise, I dropped the crutches and they clattered loudly to the floor. Edward held me by the hips and then he gently swung me into his arms so that he was holding me like a child.

"Put me down!"I demanded as he held me tight to his chest.

"Not until you tell me why you're angry." He replied calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well gee, maybe because you laughed at me! That wasn't nice, especially when I didn't know what I was saying. You can be such a jerk sometimes!"I yelled at him as angry tears started to fall to my horror. Why was I crying? I never cry. The only times I've cried have been when my parents died. He looked at me and instantly shame and chagrin filled his green eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I honestly had no idea that you were angry. I thought it was funny that you were so loopy, not what you had said. It was very cruel and thoughtless to have done that. Will you please forgive me?" he pleaded as he cradled me in one arm and wiped away my tears with his other hand. He looked so pitiful that I groaned and nodded. He smiled again and then he put me in a nearby wheelchair.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked as he started to push me down the hall.

"I'm taking you for a walk. That's what you wanted right?" he asked as he looked worried.

"Yea…but I wanted exercise. This is doing me no good." I pointed out as I simply sat there in the chair. He chuckled and continued on.

"There will be plenty of time for that later Bells. But for now you need to rest and save up your strength." he instructed gently. I rolled her eyes and then turned to look at him.

"Isn't there something to do? You didn't happen to bring a book did you?" I felt a little guilty but I was dying of boredom. A look of false hurt crossed his features and he splayed a hand against his chest dramatically.

"Why I'm surprised Ms. Swan! I can't believe that you of all people would want a book to interest them." He teased as he turned me back toward the room.

"Actually, Carlisle has some good reading material. We'll get you settled and then I'll grab some books for you." He said as he picked me up again and set me gently in the bed. Then he made sure my IV was still working and he turned to leave. But he paused in the door.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked for the third time. I rolled my eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"I sent someone to get me some books but I don't think he's going to do it." He laughed and then walked out as I stared at the perfection that would never be mine. A few minutes after he left, the nurse came in to give me more meds.

"Please wait awhile. Edward will be coming back with some books and I'm really not in any pain." I said but she ignored me.

"Come on! It's only 10:30 for Pete's sake! I haven't even eaten yet."

"The doctor ordered you to rest and going for a joyride is not restful." She scolded as she shot me up with morphine. I glared at her as she left. Just before I fell asleep, I saw Edward walk in with the books and he just stared at me. I wanted to ask why he was staring but sleep claimed me before I could.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

-EPOV-

Bella was beautiful. She always has been but when I saw her awake for the first time in 4 days, I was speechless. Her big brown eyes looked a little glazed from the medicine and she glanced around at everyone. When her eyes met mine, I just stared at her. I planned to talk with her, but suddenly I couldn't even remember my own name. I had gotten used to it but I was so excited to finally see her awake. When she called me over, I tried not to push everyone out so I could talk to her. We talked about Tanya but I didn't tell her that I had gotten in a fight. Bella was always worrying about everyone but herself. When Alice sent me to get coffee I assumed it was because they were talking about me but I blew it off.

When the nurse came in with more medicine everyone left but me and I was glad for the time alone with her. As she started getting loopy, I thanked God that my sisters weren't there. She started saying how she loved love and that she loved me. I would have flown to the moon if those words were true. I knew she was loopy but inside I was praying that she was serious. When she fell asleep, I sat there for a while and just stroked her cheek gently until I drifted off too. The next morning I woke up a few minutes before she did. I remembered the previous night and tried not to laugh. She caught on and asked me why I was laughing. I was laughing at her craziness but she was hurt because she thought I was laughing at her words. I didn't notice she was leaving until she started walking and I pulled her to me. I picked her up and was really quite alarmed at how tiny she was. She was bigger than Alice but still as delicate as a flower. When she started crying, my heart broke in two. I apologized profusely and we made up and started exploring the hospital. She wanted some books though because Bella is Bella. She reads a lot but it's cute when she does. She gets so into the book that she gets expressions that match the story on her face. One time she was reading one of her love stories and she started whispering yes when the man proposed. As I set her back up in her bed, I couldn't think of anything else to say but asking if she was alright. I probably looked like an idiot. Great. Getting the books took longer than expected though because Tanya was in my father's office. I thought about breaking up with her but I felt bad about yelling at her and ditching her on our anniversary, even though it was for someone _much_ more important.

She ran up to me and started kissing my face. It was not horrible but not too pleasant either. Tanya didn't kiss. She sucked your face, neck and everything that wasn't covered. She had tried to get me to have sex but I wouldn't because I wanted to save myself for marriage. It was old-fashioned but I thought it was a good idea and I was sticking to it. After we planned a date for our missed anniversary I made an excuse and left with the books for Bella. As I came to her room, a nurse walked out brandishing an empty syringe. I came in to see her drifting off. Her eyes were a sleepy soft brown and she had a small grimace on her face that smoothed out as she went under. I stared at her for what seemed like hours then I realized that I should probably go home like I promised Esme. She would be unhappy if I didn't keep my word and in truth, now that Bella was okay, so was I. So I set the books by her bed and silently slipped out. I drove slow for once and thought about how and when I would break up with Tanya. I had needed to awhile ago but it had to be handled gingerly because her father was the main benefactor at the hospital. I got home and my mother ran out to embrace me.

"Edward! You came home! I've missed you so much! I bet you're exhausted. Please come in dear. How is Bella? Carlisle tells me she's doing well and she should be free to come here tomorrow or Saturday! Isn't that exciting? Alice told me that you were quite attentive. I'm glad you are because she's in the guest room which is closest to yours. I wonder how she's going to handle the stairs…" my mother grew quiet as she pulled me inside. I greeted everyone and then took a shower. I drug myself to bed and I fell asleep immediately as a brown eyed angel danced in my dreams.

The next morning, I woke up disoriented and dazed. I looked for Bella and then realized foolishly that she was at the hospital. I trotted down the stairs and got my breakfast and read the paper. When Carlisle went to leave for work, I asked him when Bella would be discharged and he said that today would work as soon as he checked her out. I was about to leave to see Bella but then I remembered that I was going to hang out with Tanya today for our makeup date. I groaned but met Tanya at Starbucks like planned. We talked and drank coffee and then we went to the park for a walk. She soon got bored and demanded that I take her to the mall. That was the worst decision of my life.

She took 4 hours to be satisfied and I carried all of her bags to her car. As soon as we parted, I drove to the hospital. It was unusually busy because some idiot had set off fireworks and burned himself and when the firework shot into the road there was a 4 car pileup. I came in and saw Bella watching the news with horror-filled eyes. I shut off the TV and she gasped and looked at me.

"Edward! Don't ever scare me like that again!" she said breathlessly. I suppressed a laugh at her expression and squeezed her hand gently.

"Sorry. Carlisle says that you can go home after he finishes with the accident victims but it might take awhile." I said normally as I tried to hide the disappointment I felt because she wasn't out of the hospital yet. My phone beeped and I rolled my eyes. It was Tanya.

_Hey! Guess what? I found the CUTEST lingerie ever! Wanna come over and help me break it in?"_

_~T+E=3~_

_No. We've talked about this and you know where I stand. _

_-Edward_

Just then I heard a very impatient person clearing her throat.

"What was that about?" she asked bewildered. I was usually good natured but I was a little upset with Tanya…again. I pasted on a smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I just was rolling my eyes at how funny Tanya is." I lied. She raised her eyebrows in a yeah-right-very-funny expression. I knew it was no use to hide it anymore so I sighed and told her the truth. Well most of it. I left out the little detail that I was madly in love with her.

"Well to tell the truth, Tanya and I have been fighting lately. It's no big deal though." I lied again, not wanting to worry her but she saw through me like always. She rolled her eyes and then patted my hand gently.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. You guys always make up and besides couples always fight." She soothed, but I caught the bitter note at the end. She turned away from me but I placed my hand at the top of her head and turned her back.

"Why the scowl Bells? You've always said that falling in love is dumb." I teased her gently. She glared at me and tilted her chin imperiously.

"If you're done commenting on the lack of my love life, please leave." She said coldly. She turned while scrunching her face tight from the pain. I moved to help her but she slapped my hand back. I recoiled as she remained frozen and said nothing. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't say anything, so I left to let her cool down. Later Carlisle checked her out and I drove her home as I tried again to say sorry. She ignored me for a while before she fell asleep and I gently carried her to her new room. When I laid her down and covered her up she sighed and she looked so breathtaking. Her brown hair cascaded in waves all around her and the moonlight shone on her face making her look ethereal. I wanted to kiss her. Right then and there. I wanted to kiss her and hold her and never let go. The intensity of those thoughts surprised me, so against my better judgment I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I stood up then as I tried to calm myself on the way to my own room. I fell asleep slowly and I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I was falling in love with my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

-BPOV-

I was so mad at Edward! I couldn't believe it! The only reason I thought love was overrated was because it was…unless I was with him. He couldn't see how much Tanya fooled around and how much I loved him. She was such a tramp! I mean come on! How can you be with someone for a freakin YEAR and still be acting like you're single? I knew it killed Edward to see her with other guys in the beginning but he just resigned himself to it. Life was so unfair sometimes. I've loved him ever since I moved here, but he never saw it. I don't think he ever will either because:

If he dated people like Tanya, there was no way he would see me as more than a friend

He tends to be a more obvious hints kind of guy—like really obvious hints. Like once for his birthday, we got him a new piano. And we tried to get him inside with subtle little hints like "Hey. I'm hungry let's go inside." But he wouldn't listen at all! Finally, Emmett dragged him inside and we all had a good laugh. But he would never understand if I told him so I kept quiet. I studiously ignored him while we were driving to his house. But I started to drift off and now I found myself in what I guessed was my new room. I yawned and stretched but winced when I felt a pain in my ribs. I slowly got out of bed and painstakingly got dressed. Then I took my crutches and came out of my room. I limped quietly down the hallway, not wanting to disturb anyone who might be sleeping but I stopped short. Crap. I was in the guest room-which was on the top floor. Crutches, me, and stairs were a deadly combination, but I didn't want to be a burden so I started to carefully make my way down the steep staircase. I had made it down to the fourth step when my feet left the ground and I was lifted into Edward's arms. Again. I sighed, partly because I was angry at him and partly because a spark ignited inside me when his arms tightened around me. I knew he was going to start apologizing so I prepared myself to ignore him again. What I wasn't prepared for though, was that his eyes had somehow turned into a green, tumultuous ocean. One look at me with those eyes and my resolve was shot.

"I'm SO sorry Bella. I swear I didn't mean it to sound like that and I really was only teasing. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just please forgive me. Please Bella?" he begged and my heart melted. I nodded and his face suddenly had a brilliant smile on it.

"Thank you so much Bella! I swear I'll make it up to you. How about I make my famous muffins for you? What kind would you like?" he asked quickly. This time it was my turn to smile. Edward couldn't cook anything but muffins. His muffins were absolutely perfect. They were moist and soft and they smelled mouthwatering. I absently wondered if his lips were slightly similar at all.

"What?" Edward looked at me with a bewildered expression. My eyes widened and I turned beet red. Crap! Did I seriously say that out loud? I swallowed nervously and I tried to look nonchalant.

"Hmm? Did I say something?" I lied as I worked to make my voice convincing but my voice wasn't in on my plan. It sounded light and airy like I was out of breath. He obviously didn't buy it but he chuckled lightly.

"You never answered my question. What kind of muffins would you like?" he asked again.

"Ummm…chocolate chip." I answered him. After he set me down at the table, he got to work. Soon the muffins were done and he set them down on the table. He handed one to me and then kissed me on the cheek. I froze and he coughed to smother a laugh.

"So are they as good as my lips?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"No…they're better."I shot back saucily as he pulled away quickly. Just for a split second I wished he could read my mind so he could see the turmoil that was happening inside. My heart was still racing and I had goose bumps. I couldn't breathe and quite honestly, I would pick his lips over those muffins any day, even if I was starving and was going to die from starvation. I loved the feel of his lips on my cheek, the way they felt like warm, soft satin, they way an electric current passed between us and jolted down to my toes and back up again, and especially the way I felt complete when he touched me. By the time I was done with breakfast, he had left. So I suppressed a depressed sigh and slowly limped to their library. I quickly found some old favorites so I curled up on the cream colored settee and began to read. Suddenly Alice flew in squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Jasper just PROPOSED! I'm getting married! We HAVE to go shopping! Come on, come on, come on! Please please please Bella!" I shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry but I can't. I'm in a cast." She stopped and calmed a little bit at this.

"Oh well yeah. Oh I know! Rosalie and I will go shopping for the next 5 weeks and then we can go shopping when your leg is healed." She compromised. Then Rosalie burst in screaming.

"Guys! Emmett just popped the question!" Alice and I blinked once and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rose demanded.

"Alice…and…Jasper…just got…engaged…too!" we managed between laughter. She gasped and then burst out laughing with us. As soon as the laughter stopped, we got down to the wedding plans. After a few seconds though, it was apparent that there would not be a double wedding. So they decided to have their weddings on the same day but 2 hours apart. I decided that it would be best if I wrote down the rough schedule so I did.

I finished the list and put it in the pocket of my jeans. Alice and Rosalie had already picked out the colors and the dresses. Alice wanted a simple, contemporary wedding at the house with royal blue and silver as the colors. Her dress was a Mori Lee™ strapless with delicate ivory flower embroidery. She had picked out the silver tuxes and the strapless royal blue dresses with for the wedding party. Rose on the other hand wanted a traditional church wedding with an expensive Italian gown designed by La Couture dei Preziosi™. Her colors were going to be pale gray for the tuxes and an off white for the bridesmaids. The bridesmaid's dresses were slimming and had lace cap sleeves. (A/N I can send you pictures if you email me) They were beautiful and everyone was so excited. Then we started the wedding party pairings. So I started another list.

As I looked at the list, it finally clicked. Tanya wasn't in the wedding at all and Edward and I were together. This should go over well.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

-EPOV-

I left the house quickly trying to hold back the embarrassment at what had just happened. I worked hard to hide the chagrin but I was alone again and there was no point. I got what I deserved for teasing her but I almost expected to hear a very different answer. Who was I kidding? I'd never told her of my love and I probably never would. She would laugh or feel pity and I didn't want either reaction. I was so out of her league it wasn't even funny. But again I foolishly wished for her to feel the same way. I had been wishing for that since I first saw her and it had never gone away. I remembered when I first saw her. Alice had been telling me of some new girl but I hadn't paid attention until she sat down. Then I was scared silly that I would somehow mess up and the vision of perfection that she was—and still is—would leave. I got into my car and drove over to the park to take a break. When I got out though, Tanya came out of nowhere. We talked and walked until I got a text from Alice.

_Get home now. We have weddings to plan and we need your input!_

_-Future Mrs. Whitlock-_

_Hey! Come home! We need your help!_

_-Mrs. McCarty-_

After I left Tanya, I walked in and saw Bella sitting there, nervously tapping her good foot. When I walked in she froze for a half second and then waved happily.

"Hey Edward…guess what? We're paired together for both weddings. Is that cool?" she asked carefully. I wanted to say no but she looked almost hopeful so I nodded and started to leave.

"Don't you dare leave Edward Anthony. You need to help." Alice growled. I was about to agree but then a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Nope. Because I have a date with…Bella!" I didn't want to go to Tanya's house and Bella was my best substitute if not better. She looked shocked for a second and then she caught on.

"Oh yeah! I had almost forgotten! We were going to catch a movie." She exclaimed. Alice got a suspicious look on her face but didn't say anything. As I helped Bella out though, Rose blocked my way.

"What about Tanya?" she asked slowly and I panicked.

"Well…um…we broke up a few days ago and I asked Bella out yesterday." I hated lying to them but I was desperate. To her credit, she was a very wonderful actress. She looked a little guilty then she smiled brightly and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you but we wanted it to be a surprise." She said quietly. My sisters both had huge smirks and I could hear them start to gossip as we left. But I didn't care. Even if it was a lie, I was technically dating the secret love of my life. When we got in my car, she blushed and put her hand on mine.

"Edward, you don't have to do this. I know you're still dating Tanya. We can just go hang out somewhere or you can drop me off at the bookstore." She said quietly while looking at her hands.

"No, don't be silly. Besides you look like you need a break." I almost shouted. She can't leave me now. I finally had her alone and I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. We drove to the bookstore and we drank coffee and browsed the store. By the time we were both satisfied with our purchases we went to check out. She reached for her wallet but I stopped her. She grimaced but acquiesced easily. As we came back she gasped and I turned to her immediately.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked.

"Well what do we do when we go inside, since we're dating?" she asked me with fear-filled eyes.

"We'll just pretend that we're dating around my family and then after the wedding, we'll get into a fake fight and break up." I planned easily, hoping she would agree and make herself mine, if only for a little while. She nodded enthusiastically but then sighed.

"It will never work. Tanya will flip." She said sadly.

"No she won't. I told her I would be very busy with the wedding and that we should take a break for awhile. She agreed." I said quietly when I had texted her about it. She was so happy to be with the other guys, that she hadn't cared at all. Even though she was a shallow person, a small part of me still loved her. But I think that that person is steadily shrinking. So I opened the door for her and hesitantly took her hand. She smiled and I could have sworn that my heart stopped. We walked in talking and laughing and Alice and Rosalie were both sitting on the couch staring at curiously. We managed to ignore both of them and we went upstairs into my room. She hobbled over to my bed and started giggling hysterically. I looked at her while I wondered what was so funny.

"I can't believe I lied to them!" she laughed happily. Then I got it. She was a terrible liar and so when she got away with lying she was very pleased with herself. I rolled my eyes and then got an idea.

"There's no "I" in team." I said slowly and I walked closer to her as I spoke. Her eyes widened for a minute and then she blew me off.

"There is when you're me." She said cockily. I walked ever closer until we were almost touching.

"Oh, really. We might have to change that then." I whispered. Her breathing accelerated and I leaned closer and closer until I gently pressed my lips to hers. We kissed for a moment and then I gently picked her up and laid her on my pillows, letting her rest against my headboard. I kissed her more urgently this time and she curled her fingers in her hair. I pulled her body flush to mine. We made out until slowly we fell asleep, wrapped in eachother's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

-BPOV-

My mind was reeling when I woke up. Edward's arms were wrapped around me and I sighed happily as I pressed myself closer to him. Last night was surprising. First, Edward pretended that we were dating to get out of wedding plans and then he told me that we should keep pretending. But the most surprising thing was that he actually kissed me. And boy did he know how to make out. When we finally fell asleep, I was the happiest girl in the world. I knew that we were just pretending but for right now I was going follow along. There were probably going to be some consequences too, but I didn't care about that either. He was finally mine, if only for a while.

He shifted slightly and I looked up to see his green eyes looking directly into mine. He smiled and yawned as he stretched. I started to get up but he tightened his left arm around me and grinned "the grin". "The grin" was the sure way to tell when he was going to do something crazy. I gasped and struggled to get out of his arms but he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. He jogged down the stairs and out to the porch. The sun was up and hidden behind the constant clouds but it was a pretty nice day out. We stopped at his car and he tossed me carefully in the back. I heard him lock it and I was starting to get worried. The back of his car was very tiny and it had child locks so I was trapped. A few minutes later he came back out with 2 huge duffel bags and a few pieces of paper. He hopped in the car and started to pull out of the driveway.

As soon as we left Forks, he pulled over and took me to the passenger seat. Before I could even think of escaping, he was in his seat and driving. We drove for a long time until we came to a long gravel road. We took that road and finally came to a cabin. I gasped and he chuckled delightedly as if he was a kid at Christmas. He carried me in and then went and got the duffel bags. I looked at the cabin and all the memories came flooding back. This cabin used to be my dad's and I used to come up here and just hang out. He went fishing and hunting but I would go exploring and I had a place that I could go to and just read and relax and have an occasional picnic. I slowly made my way to the old library and sighed, just taking in the faint smell of old books that were no longer there. Even though the library was empty now, my mind was filled with more memories again. I didn't know Edward was in the room until he gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to smile up at him and in a burst of courage, I managed to go up on my toes and I pecked his cheek. He smiled and my heart flipped.

"Bella, would you like to spend a few days here?" he asked playfully.

"Well I don't want to but I guess since I'm stuck out here, I'll survive." I teased him but his eyes widened and he started to look worried.

"Oh well we can go back if you want to. I just thought that you would want a break from all the wedding stuff but…"he trailed off as I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"I was kidding." I replied gently. He relaxed and he hugged me softly.

"You're the best friend ever Bells." He said contentedly. _What? Best "friend"? We held each other close last night and you still think we're friends? That's all! You've got to be kidding me! _My mind reeled as I absorbed his words. I pulled away and went to the window. These next few days were going to be great. Just freakin great. I heard him in the kitchen and I looked over to see him getting out ingredients for his muffins. The last time he had made muffins, he had kissed me so I was hoping for a repeat but as soon as I got one he went out to the deck. I looked up at the ceiling. "Why? Do you hate me God? Why me?" I mouthed up to the heavens knowing that there was probably no way to ever be with Edward. The day passed slowly and so when the evening rolled around we decided to watch a movie to stop the boredom. He graciously let me pick so I decided to watch _Stick It. _It was my favorite movie and he laughed when I put it in.

"You've watched this at least 100 times! Don't you ever get sick of it?" he questioned as I sat down next to him on the small loveseat.

"Nope! I love this movie and you know that I'll never get sick of it! Just be glad I didn't make you watch the whole season of _Make it or Break it_ again." I teased. The last time he let me pick I brought out the entire season of the show and it drove him insane. He liked the show alright but I kept commentating on everything. He rolled his eyes and tussled my hair. We were both quiet as the movie was coming to a close but he broke the silence as the ending credits started.

"A few questions. Do you think that Frank* is gay or was Poot just saying that? (A/N look at the bottom of the chapter) Where does Haley choose to go to college? Is VGA a real gym? And do you think that if Frank isn't gay that Haley and he would date, even if they're best friends?" He quizzed me. I looked at him curiously. He never asked questions before when we've watched this, so why start now?

"First of all Frank is NOT gay. At least by the way he acts he isn't. I don't know what colleges were asking about her, so I don't know what one she went to, and VGA is not a real gym. And last, I don't know! Best friends date all the time so I guess it could work but it really depends on if anyone makes a move." I answered all his questions but the last one had me thinking if it really could work. He shook me and I jolted out of my thoughts. He smiled and I yawned and started to get up.

"Hey! We still have to watch my movie." He protested as he grabbed the back of my shirt and hauled me back to the loveseat. He picked out _The Twilight Saga: New Moon_. I squealed with delight and he laughed.

"Why are you watching this? I thought you were going to pick something you liked." I asked him as his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Well I felt bad about what I did last night. So this is my apology." He said awkwardly.

"What do you mean about feeling bad?" I asked, trying to control the mounting anger in my voice.

"Well…I just…I shouldn't have kissed you Bella. It was a mistake. I'm with Tanya. This is just pretend." He said slowly. My jaw clenched and I hid my tears as I spoke to him.

"You're totally right. That was inexcusable and I shouldn't have let you do that." I muttered as the movie started. But I wasn't able to focus on the movie and luckily it was sad because I was tearing up the whole time.


	8. Author's note about Chapter 7

A/N

For those of you who haven't watched Stick It, Kellan Lutz plays Frank. Another reason my favorite movie is Stick it.


	9. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

-EPOV-

I watched her as she stirred in her sleep and then snuggled closer into my side. My heart leapt as she opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked up at me with such an endearing happiness. I was thinking about what I wanted to do with her when it hit me. We could go to her dad's old cabin! She absolutely adored it and I would get some time alone with her. A little voice in the back of my mind reminded me that I was still attached to Tanya but I shoved it away. She started to get up but I grabbed her and grinned my famous grin. She tried to get away but I took her downstairs and put her in the back of my car. I locked it because I didn't want to ruin the surprise and I knew she would try to escape. I ran inside and packed a few things of mine and Bella's into 2 large duffel bags. After we were packed I hopped into the car and drove until we were outside Forks. I then took her to the front seat and watched her face as we pulled up to the cabin. Her face lit up like a child's at Christmas when I carried her in the house. When I went out to get the duffel bags, she must have gone to the library because she was just standing there looking in awe at the empty book shelves. I came up behind her and she whirled around and pecked me softly on the cheek. I took a breath to collect my thoughts before I tried to talk coherently.

"Bella, would you like to spend a few days here?" I asked. She said she didn't really want to and immediately I tried to apologize and I tried to make contingency plans until she clamped her hand over my mouth and explained she was kidding. I sighed and I hugged her gently.

"You're the best friend ever Bells." I covered my real feelings hoping she would be happy like she was before I kissed her. I saw the shocked look in her eyes for a second before I pulled away and decided to go make muffins as an apology. When I gave her a muffin, I almost kissed her like last time but I stopped before I did and went outside to eat my breakfast on the porch. My thoughts were in turmoil as I stared at the scenery. The deck was on a hill that gently sloped down to a creek that wound itself through the surrounding woods. A bird landed next to me and I studied it for a moment before it flew off. It was a robin and it stared at me curiously, tilting its head this way and that. I thought of how Tanya and Bella would react if the situation were reversed. Bella would never forgive me and Tanya would still not care as long as I was at her beck and call. I considered breaking up with Tanya right then but I was afraid. I laughed at myself as I considered how scared I was about telling Bella that I truly loved her and always have. I decided to go hiking and I left as soon as I grabbed a water bottle. I walked until I reached the edge of a cliff that plunged into a deep gully filled with rocks. I sat down and dangled my legs over the edge as I took a long drink of water. I thought more about Tanya and decided that even though I loved Bella with all my heart and soul, I would do this the right way. I would apologize for my actions that I'll never regret and I'll woo her after Tanya is gone. Then it will be perfect. When I got back to the house, we both wanted to watch a movie so I let her pick, knowing it would be Stick It. It was and I chuckled happily, pleased that I knew her so well. She warned that she could have made me watch the entire season of Make It or Break It again and I just ruffled her hair playfully. I watched as Frank and Hayley interacted and I wondered if that could ever happen between us. I knew she would be suspicious if I asked that one question so I added some other random questions and waited for her answer.  
"…And last, I don't know! Best friends date all the time so I guess it could work but it really depends on if anyone makes a move." She shot back the answers rapidly and then it was my turn to pick. I knew her favorite movie besides Stick It was Twilight Saga: New Moon so I picked that as her eyes widened. I apologized unwillingly and I hoped she would get that I didn't regret my decisions at all but she didn't. She was silent after she apologized awkwardly and I caught her crying during the entire movie. I almost asked her what was wrong but I don't think she wanted me to know she was crying. She hardly ever cries and after she cries, she always finds a way to fix the problem so I knew I would eventually find out the reason for the tears. I just hoped that they weren't because of me. After the movie was done, I carried her to her room and after she was asleep I came in and just watched her sleep. It may have seemed odd but I loved watching her sleep because all her emotions weren't hidden. She had a habit of hiding her emotions because of gymnastics. When I asked her about it, she explained that gymnasts are trained to only cry at the last resort, never show pain or hurt, and always keep a smile on your face for the judges to see. Although she never showed most of her emotions while awake, when she slept you could practically read her mind. Tonight she looked angry, hurt, and betrayed. She tossed and turned violently, and my arms ached to heal all of her worries. I knew without a doubt that someday Isabella Marie Swan would be Isabella Marie Cullen. I would fight to my last breath for her and I would make sure she never looked like this again. Now if I could just figure out a way to tell her. I went to sleep in my own room as I thought of how much I loved her and how bitter sweet unrequited love is. The next morning passed without any talking and I begged her silently to tell me what she was thinking. I almost asked her out loud but she looked up at me with such pain that anything I had been thinking disappeared.

"Would you mind if we went home?" she whispered. I nodded mutely and I quickly packed out bags. We drove back into town and I finally broke the silence as we drove up my winding driveway.

"What's wrong Bella? Is it something I did?" I asked as she tensed and turned to look out her window.

"No, Edward. Of course not, I'm just tired. I'm sorry for making you think that." She replied robotically. I wanted so badly to get the truth, but I knew she would tell me soon. If you hold too much inside, you'll explode eventually.


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

-BPOV-

I was half awake when Edward took me to my room after the movie and I slept fitfully wanting so bad to tell him that I loved him. But I couldn't. He obviously regretted everything so I didn't want to make him feel like he needed to make a choice. The next morning we didn't speak but I could almost taste the delicate tension that we both wanted to resolve but never did. I didn't trust myself to tell him what was wrong yet so all I said was if we could go home. I saw a flash of guilt cross his face and he quickly packed our things. It was silent on the way to his house but he spoke when he was coming up the drive.

"What's wrong Bella? Is it something I did?" he asked, his voice filled with pain, anxiety and regret—probably because he kissed me. This was a mistake to come here. As soon as my leg heals, I'm leaving. I'll move away so I won't cause him any more regret.

"No, Edward. Of course not, I'm just tired. I'm sorry for making you think that." I said in a dead monotone that I knew sounded fake but I didn't have the energy to keep up the lie that I was fine. I hated the word fine. It was so vague that with enough acting and expression control, you could lie to anyone for as long as you wanted. But it got exhausting. Holding in your feelings and what you really want to say and hiding the pain was harder some days than others, but I managed. If I let my weaknesses show, why even try to be a gymnast? You have to be in control constantly and letting go would mean that you were weak. I was not weak. Besides, Edward didn't need some sniveling baby that needed him constantly. He needed a best friend. So here I was at his house until I could leave and learn to control my emotions again. Then I would come back and everything would be fine. Maybe he and Tanya would get married. Even if he was with another girl, the fact that he was happy was the only thing that mattered. Edward cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood by my door. I gasped as he coughed to cover a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I just needed to get you inside so you can rest." He looked away sadly as I had to clamp my mouth shut so I wouldn't tell him.

"Oh sorry." Was all I said before he picked me up and carried me into my new room. I passed out soon after he left, unable to keep up with the deceit. When I woke up, I silently crept down the stairs. My leg was getting better and I was going to get my cast off in 4 weeks. Alice met me at the breakfast table and we ate while she chattered on and on about wedding plans. She was in the process of begging me to convince Edward to come and help me and Alice and Rose with the wedding plans when Edward came in. He pasted on a bright smile that only I could see through and he turned to Alice.

"Actually Alice I was just about to speak to Bella about that. If you'll excuse us for a few minutes." He said lightly as he gently towed me onto the front porch. We took a seat on the porch swing and we swung in silence before he spoke.

"Bella, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was because I feel that we need to keep up this thing for Alice and Rosalie's wedding. If we look like we're falling apart from each other, they'll focus on us instead of the wedding and we both know it's not fair. So can we please keep doing this and making it look realistic." He pleaded and my weak arguments faded away. I nodded and then put on a repentant smile.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant and moody. I've just been feeling odd." I said lamely. I stood up to escape him but he pulled me back and held me securely to him. I struggled for a minute but he patiently held me. When I stopped he cupped my chin and lifted my eyes to his. I focused on breathing and putting on my calm front and not getting lost in his eyes. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong? What have I done? Please tell me. I want to make things right." He begged sincerely but I wanted to scream. _What's wrong? We've been best friends for 5 years and you still don't know that I love you! That's what's wrong! You have no freakin idea! I hate that I love you and you're completely oblivious!_

"I promise you did nothing wrong. I just…hate that we're lying to Tanya. I feel bad about pretending we're dating and Tanya is all alone." I lied convincingly this time and he raised his eyebrows like when he knew he was lying but he also knew that if he pushed it I would never tell him. He sighed sadly and I almost hugged him. If I could just hug him and whisk all the pain away I would, no matter the cost. He squeezed my shoulder in friendly comfort and I let a tear fall before I regained control. I could barely handle the pain I saw in his eyes when he wiped my lone tear off of my face. Just for the moment I relinquished control over my heart and I snuggled deeper into his arms and just let him hold me.


	11. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

-EPOV-

I watched her sleep the day we got back and I was seriously starting to get worried. Her face when she slept looked like it was in agonizing pain and I had no idea why. I got so scared that I went to wake her up. I put my hand on her shoulder to shake her but as soon as I touched her, her face smoothed out and she looked happy. I gasped as I comprehended what that could mean. She likes me. Maybe even loves me. I stroked her cheek softly and reveled at the happiness I felt simply by being next to her. I had to break up with Tanya now. I stopped caring about what her father could do to me. Bella and I were meant to be. I started about thinking when to tell her when my phone buzzed. I quickly snuck out of the room and answered it. It was Carlisle.

"Hello son, I was just calling to see if you could help me out. I would never ask if there was any other way but there isn't. Somehow someone broke into the hospital and took all our funds, donations and money. The hospital is completely broke. We need Tanya's father to loan us some money for a few months." He said nervously and my heart constricted.

"What? Um…well Dad…I'll get the money so don't worry." I said sadly as I thought about being more indebted to Tanya. He hung up and I dialed up Tanya's number.

"Hey Eddie! How are you baby?" she squealed happily into the phone.

"Hi Tawny bear. I need some help." I said using the ridiculous nickname that she had picked out for herself.

"I'll do anything. What do you need?" She asked sweetly.

"Well we need your father to donate some loaned money for a few months because the hospital was robbed last night." I replied.

"Oh ok! Wait. Is Bella still there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nope, she's healing at home right now." I lied smoothly and I heard her sigh in relief.

"Good. Cause I don't want to spend money on that ugly, steroid-taking snot." She sniffed and I almost growled at her but I managed to keep my cool.

"Yea well thanks Tanya. It means a lot." I said quietly.

"Anytime babe! Text ya later!" she said happily and then she hung up. I glared at the phone for a while after that and then I went to my room to unwind. I heard Bella get up a few hours later and I almost went to help her but I knew she wanted to start doing things by herself so I silently watched her hobble down the stairs. She had just gotten breakfast when Alice started begging her to convince me to help with the weddings. I chose that moment to talk to her. I took Bella outside and sat her down on the porch swing.

"Bella, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was because I feel that we need to keep up this thing for Alice and Rosalie's wedding. If we look like we're falling apart from each other, they'll focus on us instead of the wedding and we both know it's not fair. So can we please keep doing this and making it look realistic." I begged, silently praying that God would make her see that I loved her. She agreed and apologized with a lie but I let it go. I wanted her to tell me of her own volition and not be me forcing her to. But I asked her again what was wrong but she came up with this ridiculous excuse that she wanted to protect Tanya. I held her for a moment and was horrified when I saw a tear fall from her angelic face. I immediately wiped the tear from her eyes while wishing I could be with her forever and never have to see her cry ever again. I almost told her everything I'd been thinking but I changed my mind and locked up my heart again.

"So, we should probably go inside and help before they start to get suspicious." I said after a tense silence that begged me to tell her that I truly loved her with all my heart and soul.

"Oh yeah. And thanks. For going along with this whole fake dating thing." She said with a smile. It was sad but only around the edges. I smiled back and offered her my arm.

"Well shall we then madam?" I joked as she laughed and linked her arm with mine.

"Yes we shall kind sir." She said as she butchered a British accent. I laughed loudly as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" she asked with an pretend offended expression.

"That accent was horrific!" I teased as she blushed and let go of my arm so she could hit me.

"It was not! Besides you couldn't do any better so I don't know why you think you can talk!" she said in mock outrage.

"Oh yeah? Well I think I do a much better accent than you do!" I said using my own version.

"You call _that_ good? You've got to be kidding me! That sounded like a Southerner doing a mix of British and Spanish and Midwestern!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes indulgently and nudged her playfully.

"Well it may have sounded like that but you have to admit that it was _way_ better than yours." I teased. She ignored me and tried to hold in her laughter but it was useless. We were both laughing as we walked inside and Alice and Rosalie stopped what they were doing to see why we were laughing. We looked at their bewildered expressions and back at each other and we cracked up all over again. Eventually we calmed down and we started helping with the wedding plans.

"Okay so Edward and Bella. You both have to be at all of the rehearsals and rehearsal dinners. The first rehearsal for my wedding is Thursday July 22nd, Friday July 23rd, and Saturday the 24th. My rehearsal dinner will be on the 24th too. Lucky for you the rehearsal dinners will be at the same place and time!" she chattered happily.

"As for me, my rehearsals are Monday July 19th, Tuesday July 20th, and Wednesday July 21st. Our rehearsal dinner is at Bella Italia in Port Angeles. Then the weddings will be on Monday July 26th. That's only 1 month from now so you better be ready to shop as soon as the cast comes off Bella." She instructed. Bella looked a little bewildered at that and I smirked. I laughed at her under my breath and she turned and glared at me.

"Oh no Edward, you have to go shopping for new clothes and we still have to get your measurements for your suit so I wouldn't be laughing." Bella and Alice laughed at this and I scowled at Rosalie.

"Oh and last time you skipped I had to take notes on the plans so I wouldn't forget so it's your turn to do that too." Bella said smugly. I narrowed my eyes but got to writing.

Rehearsal Dinners

Alice and Rosalie- July 24th, 2010 at 6pm

Location- Bella Italia, Port Angeles

Rehearsals

Rosalie- July 19th, 20th and 21st at 3 pm

Alice- July 22nd, 23rd and 24th at 3 pm

After I finished, I made another copy for Bella and I stretched out on the floor next to her as Alice and Rosalie told us what we would be wearing.

"Do you know when I get my cast off because I've lost track of the weeks." Bella asked me and I immediately brightened.

"Well unfortunately you don't get it off for 3 more weeks." I teased as I watched her horrified expression. "I'm just kidding. You actually get it off Wednesday June 30th!" I smiled brilliantly as she cheered happily.

"Yes! That's only in 4 days! I can't wait!" Suddenly her expression turned nervous.

"Will it hurt at all Edward?" she asked me and concern and the need to protect her shot through me like a rush of adrenaline.

"No it won't hurt at all. The saw they use to cut it off looks scary but it's harmless. Sorta like Emmett." I joked and while Rosalie gave me a dirty look, it cheered Bella up again and that was what mattered.

~Meanwhile~

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called in the silence of the dark warehouse.

"I'm here. I have to say I'm impressed that you were able to rob the hospital that easy." He turned to see her and he embraced her as she giggled in a such a high pitch that dogs would hurt their ears.

"Well it _is _a hospital. Not exactly the most guarded place in the world." He said smugly as she pecked his cheek.

"So let's get this straight. Once you have her, he is all mine. Capeche?" she asked him and he nodded as she happily kissed the flesh beneath his ear.

"Okay then. Let's go break in my new lingerie!" she said excitedly and he contently followed. It wasn't as good as he imagined _she _would be but that would happen soon enough. He rubbed his hands in anticipation as he thought of the way he would punish her for getting away from him. That would never happen again because once her idiot boyfriend was out of the way, she was his. Forever.


	12. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

-BPOV-

After the wedding plans, Edward carried me up the stairs again and we sat down on my bed and talked.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much you're helping me by pretending to date me. I would really hate it if I had to be in my sister's weddings with Tanya." He said sincerely.

"Are you fighting again?" I hid the note of hope in my voice well and he shook his head almost sadly.

"No it's just…that well…can you keep a huge secret?" he asked and the voice in my head said, "_Uh yeah. I've kept the HUGE secret that I'm in love with you for the past 5 years so yeah. I've got this."_ But I replied kindly out loud.

"Yeah sure Edward, what's wrong?"

"Well recently the hospital was robbed and we had to take out a large loan from Tanya's dad and I don't like being indebted to her."

"Well you're not indebted to her. She's your girlfriend. If the situation was reversed you'd do the same for her and it wouldn't indebt her to you."

"Well with Tanya, I'll someday have to pay her back for what she's done for us and it will somehow involve something I'll hate."

"Who says you have to pay her back? If she tries blackmail then break up with her. You don't deserve that crap! You deserve better…" I trailed off from my vehement reasoning as he swallowed nervously and looked like he was in agony. He lifted his tortured eyes to mine and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he quickly shut it again. I looked away and waited for him to speak but instead he stood up and walked out only stopping to whisper good night in a pained voice. I longed to run after him but I knew he needed space. I lay back on my bed for a moment before I changed and went to lie down again. I didn't fall asleep for some time and I strained to listen for anything I could hear that could clue me in on what was wrong, but he had his stereo up and he was blasting Skillet. I shook my head remembering that concert.

"_No freakin way! You got tickets! But they're sold out! Oh my gosh! No fair!" I screamed as he waved the tickets above my head. _

"_Yes way! I got them from a friend who had to work and he gave to me for free! If you're not busy you wanna come with me?" he asked like an excited child and I nodded and I started jumping up and down and screaming again until he forced me to stop jumping. We had so much fun at the concert. We were both screaming the lyrics with the crowd and dancing like idiots. Then he met her. She "tripped" and fell right into his arms. He ditched me the rest of the concert and I had to ride home with them chatting and her insanely non-human giggling every 5 seconds. Once he dropped her off, he became himself again—for the most part—and I was visible again. A week later they started dating and have been for the past year. I really regret that Skillet concert. _

I pulled myself out of my morose thoughts and I got an idea. I'd go talk to him and figure out what's wrong. That's what girlfriends—even fake ones—are for right? I hauled myself off the bed and started sneaking to his bedroom as I silently thanked God that no one could hear me because it might look a little more odd than normal. I heard a noise so I turned to see what it was and it was nothing so I turned to continue my silent trek when I ran smack into Edward. Crap. Was he sneaking out or something? What was he doing up?

"Hey…what are you doing up so late?" I whispered and he gave me a pointed look that said, _"I might ask you the same question."_ I smiled and rolled my eyes nonchalantly.

"Nothing. I was just gonna check on how you were doing. You seemed really upset." I whispered and he smiled a sad, tired smile. He motioned for me to follow him and I did but apparently I was too slow for Mr. Speedy Butt because he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

''' If you fart, I swear I'm gonna kill you.''' I whispered the line from _Stick It _and I could feel his silent laughter shaking his body. He set me down on the counter and he quickly made us some peppermint herbal tea. He took them to the end table by the couch and then he turned to carry me there but I was determined to at least walk across the room without him carrying me. I made it over to the couch and he sighed and I stuck my tongue out at him in reply. He rolled his eyes back and pulled me down to sit next to him. I sat down and he looked at me silently again.

"Bella…the…why…well see I was…" he stopped when I softly clamped my hand over his mouth. He looked at me shocked and I quickly explained my actions.

"You don't have to explain if you're not ready. You can tell me when you're comfortable. I'm not gonna push you into anything." I soothed and his expression was so relieved that I leaned over and impulsively hugged him. He hugged me back and he whispered in my ear.

"C'mon, it's time we got to sleep." I heard his words but I felt my hope rise at the way he said "we". I slowly pushed it back down as he scooped me back up in his arms. But my hope shot to the surface again when he kissed my hair. My head knew—after I regained coherency in my thoughts— that he meant it in a "just friends" way but my heart didn't. It pounded furiously whenever he kissed me, even in a friendly way. It had done that ever since the night when we had kissed so passionately. I just couldn't get my feelings about him under control. Usually I was always in control but he had a way of putting my thoughts and emotions in a tangled knot. I sighed out loud realizing we were at my room and he immediately picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" he questioned me quietly and I simply said I was tired. Which was true but I wasn't going to tell him that I was madly in love with him and my problem was I that I wanted him to leave Tanya for me and stay with me forever. He set me on my bed and he bid me good night again. I slept for a few hours when a loud crack of thunder woke me up. I froze up and struggled to breathe normally but quickly stopped trying and started hyperventilating. I thought about the bitter irony of the whole situation. I used to love thunderstorms but that was before Jacob. As a flash of lightning lit up the sky, somehow I knew without a doubt that he was going to take his revenge like he had sworn years ago. I had never told anyone about that night and I felt myself reliving the nightmare in my head all over again.

_My eyes snapped open as a sharp knife pressed against my throat. I heard Jacob chuckle maliciously in my ear and I froze._

"_You thought a restraining order would keep me away? You're so stupid and worthless." _

_I opened my mouth to scream but his other hand clamped over my mouth and he pulled me to him. He dropped the knife and started roughly kissing my neck and I took my chance. I bit down on his hand while elbowing him in the ribs and I lunged for the door. Suddenly my legs flew out from under me and I hit the ground hard. I tried to regain a breath but it was knocked out of me again as Jacob shoved me onto my stomach. I turned my head to breathe but Jacob yanked my hair and forced my face into the carpet and started suffocating me. I struggled wildly but soon I started to get dizzy. Jacob felt my fighting cease and he hissed in my ear._

"_I'll come back for you someday and when I do, you'll be mine forever and no one will get in my way."_

_I felt his weight move and as soon as he got up, I tried to move for the door but passed out. When I woke up I was neatly tucked in my bed with a note and a picture taped to my shirt. The note read:_

_MY Bells,_

_Let's keep last night a secret. After all, we wouldn't want your mom to mysteriously die in her sleep._

_-Jacob_

_The picture was a picture of my mom sleeping and I felt bile rise in my throat at the thought of that monster being so close to her. I burned the note and the picture and threw away the ashes and never said a word._

My bed moved and took me out of my memories and I peeked out of the covers to see Edward sitting there, waiting to comfort me. I tensed up for a second thinking that I might have thought out loud but he smiled sympathetically and I realized he was going to comfort me because of the storm. He always did when there was a bad storm and it was really nice of him. He crawled up beside me and he pulled me to his chest. His hands stroked my face for a moment and then froze on my cheeks.

"What's wrong? Bella, why are you crying?" he asked in a horrified whisper and I recoiled in surprise. _I_ didn't even know I was crying. I put a hand to my cheek and looked at the moisture on my fingertips. I didn't answer him so he pulled my chin up and met my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked again but in a more stressed voice. I shook my head and he started to slowly work on my secret. He had this look he used when he wanted something and it was extremely effective. His eyes green color became a hypnotizing shade of jade and emerald and you couldn't look away even if you wanted to. They almost looked like they had a green smoldering fire behind them and it made his eyes come alive. Then he leaned down and whispered persuasively in my ear.

"What's wrong Bella? You can tell me."

I gulped and slowly told him the story after I regained my thoughts. His arms encircled me and brought me closer still to him and when I got to the part about Jacob threatening me, his arms tightened securely.

"Bella, oh Bella, why didn't you tell me?" he cooed gently and my mind drifted for a second on how angelic his voice sounded.

"Well, because I was…afraid and then I was ashamed that I didn't have the guts to tell anyone." I admitted and instantly his voice became vehement.

"No!" I tensed and he relaxed and started stroking my hair and soothing hair and he continued in a much softer voice.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. That came out louder than I wanted it to. I only meant that it's _not _your fault. You did just fine and you probably saved your mom's life."

"But I should have been braver and—" I was cut off by Edward's hand over my mouth.

"No." He removed his hand and I tried again.

"If I had been stronger I would have—" I was cut off again by his hand.

"_No."_ He enunciated the word again and this time waited longer to let me speak again. My words came out in a rush as I finished my sentence.

"…been able to stop him from taking control." I was about to smirk when his lips captured mine. I kissed him as I tried to remember how to breathe…again. We pulled apart to breathe and he hugged me tightly against his chest.

"Bella…you are already a strong, wonderful, brave, talented, beautiful girl. The past is the past and you were perfect in that situation. You shouldn't worry that you messed up because you didn't. I—I'm just glad you're okay." He said confidently and I couldn't doubt the green fire behind his eyes. I merely nodded as I slowly fell asleep wrapped in his arms…again. I could feel my heart beat in a painful rhythm as I acknowledged that he wasn't mine and never would be.


	13. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

-EPOV-

I heard the thunder after I dropped Bella off at her room and I immediately turned back to go make her feel safe like I usually did. I cursed my behavior earlier and rolled my eyes at how hard it was to even try to tell her that I was in love with her. I had tried but she misinterpreted it and let me off the hook when I should have gotten over my fear and told her. I snuck in her door but she was curled up in her blankets and didn't notice my arrival until I sat down on the edge of her bed. Her wide brown eyes peeked over her blanket at me and I sensed that something was wrong but I couldn't place it. When I held her and began stroking her cheeks I got it. She was crying. I asked her why and she didn't even know she was and she wouldn't tell me why. So I used my "power" as she called it. I concentrated on her deep, tear-filled eyes until she finally relented and told me a secret she had been harboring for years. When she told me of how that _dog_ had threatened her, I swallowed a growl and tensed up as I planned his death in my mind. My poor Bella. Then she did something crazy. She started criticizing her actions and immediately I rebuked her without keeping my voice calm. I felt her freeze and I started apologizing profusely. I hadn't meant to scare her, I merely wanted her to know that she had made good decisions and she shouldn't doubt them. I stopped her a few times with my hand but she was determined. I decided to let her finish her sentence but my happiness that she was alright combined with the pure unselfishness that practically rolled off of her overwhelmed me and I brought my lips to hers. That was the first time that I wished I didn't need oxygen…or food…or water…or anything else but her for that matter. She would hopefully, feel the same and we would marry someday and she would never cry those heartbreaking tears again. I took a breath and then hugged her wishing that she could read my mind and I could let her know that I would never leave her. Her arms wrapped around me so trustingly that I couldn't speak for a moment.

"Bella…you are already a strong, wonderful, brave, talented, beautiful girl. The past is the past and you were perfect in that situation. You shouldn't worry that you messed up because you didn't. I—I'm just glad you're okay." I said and I could see her eyes light up for a moment and then they looked down as she contemplated something. A few minutes later she was asleep and snuggled against me. I moved her so that I could move to lie down and then moved her back so she was laying part way on my chest. I nodded off as I kissed her hair and whispered softly to her.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen, now and forever and I swear that someday—if you'll have me—I would like the honor to spend the rest of my life with you."

The next morning she woke me up with an excited grin and a kiss on the cheek.

"Only 3 more days till this dumb cast comes off! Can I do whatever I want then?" she asked and I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

"Well no full routines yet Kerri (A/N Watch Kerri Strug's 1996 Olympic Vaults) but you can do simple things." I teased.

"As soon as this stupid thing comes off, I'm doing a press handstand." She said proudly and I ruffled her hair.

"You would do that."

"You betcha. You should break your leg sometime to know what it's like to hobble around _everywhere. _It's_ torture._" She said emphatically while she waved her hands wildly. Suddenly the cast shifted and it put her off balance and she tipped over. The sight of her bewildered expression as she lay there sideways made me burst out laughing. She tried to scowl at me but she couldn't stop her grin and soon we were both laughing hysterically with tears rolling down our faces.

"C'mon. Let's go get breakfast before we start laughing again and pee in your bed." I teased and we happily went downstairs. This time I let her walk and even though it took awhile, it was worth it to see her proud smile after she hobbled down the stairs without using the railing—much to my displeasure—and she didn't stumble more than 3 times. We decided to make pancakes and bacon and as we were stirring the batter, she "accidentally" flicked some flour on me. I narrowed my eyes and advanced slowly toward her and even though she tried to get away, I was much faster. I snagged her around the waist with one hand and dumped flour over her head with the other. She sputtered and gasped as she wiped her face off and awkwardly spun around. She glared at me and tried to look upset.

"You got flour all over me for no good reason." She protested and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming! Besides you started the whole fight." I replied back and she blushed but didn't deny it. She opened her mouth to say something else but suddenly her stomach growled. We grinned like fools the whole time we cleaned up and then quickly made the pancakes and bacon and dug in. After breakfast, we washed the dishes and we decided to go out and go around town before Alice and Rosalie needed us. We were just headed out the door when Alice called down the stairs.

"Get your butts back here! Today we're talking honey moon spots!"

We grimaced and suddenly I pulled her up in my arms and ran toward my car. We began driving away just as Alice ran outside in her pajamas and waved her fist in the air. I honked and she waved happily. We drove and drove until we reached Seattle and pulled into a small Starbucks™ café. I got a Vanilla Double Shot Espresso™ and she got a Pumpkin Spice Latte™. We each got a Coffee News™ and began quizzing each other.

"What's the wolf's scientific name?" I asked and she grinned proudly.

"_Canis Lupus._ How many moons does Mars have?" I asked back and he replied with the same grin.

"2. How long has the Kentucky Derby been running?"

"Ummmm 100 years?" she guessed and I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't even close. The answer is 134."

"I was close! Ok next question. How far away is the sun from Earth in feet?"

"One hundred and fifty million kilometers approximately. Are you sure you want this next one because it's really hard."

"Bring it."

"Ok who are the Magnificent Seven of the 1978 USA Olympics gymnastics team?"

"Kerri Strug, Dominique Moceanu, Dominique Dawes, Amy Chow, Amanda Borden, Jaycie Phelps and Shannon Miller. Who wrote _Of Mice and Men_?"

"John Steinbeck. Ok last one. Who was the first woman to win the Noble Peace Prize?"

"Marie Curie."

"Have you ever seen glass being made and then blown into those cool shapes?" I asked with a curious voice and she shook my head.

"Nope. I think it would be really scary for me but I like the glass blowing part."

"Listen to me. You're fine and I think it would be therapeutic. And I do know a friend that could let us see it." She shook my head quickly and I smiled sympathetically back. She spaced out for a minute and I snapped my fingers right in front of her.

"Earth to Bella! Can you read me?" I asked with an imaginary walkie talkie. She rolled my eyes and smacked me playfully.

"Do you think they're done with the wedding plans yet?" She asked hopefully and I began planning an idea of my own.

"Nope but I have an idea…" I trailed off mysteriously as I towed her out of the coffee shop. We drove around until I found a fireworks store. I decided to buy a large smoke bomb and a firework that shot off loud exploding noises and orange sparks. This idea was going to be brilliant.

We pulled up by the driveway and I stopped and motioned for it to be quiet. She followed me until the noises her cast made were going to give us away. I pulled her up onto my back and as we neared the house, we spied the girls drinking tea and looking at a wedding magazine. I silently stole their phones and set up the fireworks right underneath the porch. When the fireworks set off we began to take pictures of the whole event. Rosalie began screaming bloody murder and Alice ran around throwing her tea on what she thought was fire. Just as quickly as the "fire" began it stopped and they both sat there with dumbfounded looks on their faces. We jumped out from behind the lilac bush and started laughing like maniacs. We managed to tell them what had just happened and we started getting attacked with slaps from Rose every 5 seconds.

"You are so going to pay for this Edward!" Alice screeched and Rose grabbed Bella by the arm.

"Don't even think that you're getting off easy because you're in a cast." Rose threatened and we were too busy laughing to notice Emmett and Jasper sneaking up behind us. Suddenly Emmett's arms grabbed my arms and Jasper grabbed my legs and started to carry me inside. They managed to tie me to a chair and by then I knew that I was doomed.


	14. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

-BPOV-

I was so dead! I was dragged away from Edward by Rosalie as they shoved me in Alice's car. We sped off and toward my worst nightmare: the salon. The last time we played a prank on Emmett, Rosalie came up with the idea to play Bella Barbie™ all day and Emmett got Edward to get drunk. That sucked to say the least. Edward had a massive hangover the next day and it took _forever_ to get all the makeup completely off. So I was petrified at what would happen now. All the women crowded around us as Rosalie easily instructed them. I was dragged into a room filled with dresses and nice clothes. I gasped and spun around to run but I was spun back by Alice. 2 hours passed and I now had 20 new dresses, and 10 new complete outfits—with purses—yay. But what was most surprising was that I was still wearing a long dress that reminded me of a bridesmaid dress we had looked at earlier in the wedding plans and we pulled up to an empty ballet studio. I spotted Emmett's jeep and I was even more confused, especially when the boys walked out of the studio wearing tuxes.

"Oh no! No way! I will not do whatever you are planning! I can tell right now that this will not be good!" I argued as I was dragged out by Alice AND Rosalie and shoved right into Edward. He caught me easily and for a moment I couldn't breathe because I was too busy focusing on how good he looked in a tuxedo. He smiled in surprise as he gazed over my dress and he took my hand in his.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He whispered before he kissed my cheek lovingly. I blushed and murmured thanks before we turned and walked into the studio. When we walked in, Alice had Emmett guard the door and she turned on some soft music.

"We're teaching you to dance today." She said happily and I gasped.

"No Alice, I can't—even without a cast I can't dance." I protested nervously.

"You'll be fine. Just pretend you're doing your floor dance skills." Edward helped and I gulped and nodded. With some help from Alice we began to glide across the floor. I think the reason that it worked so well was that my feet weren't on the floor. Edward had picked me up and moved me so I was standing on his feet like a child. But hey, I was taller and I was closer to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down close enough where I could see the different colored flecks in his eyes. I was so entranced that I forgot where I was until Alice jolted me back to reality.

"Kiss her already!" she muttered impatiently at us and Edward slowly obeyed. This kiss was different from the others we had shared. It wasn't a strong, urgent kiss, it was sweet and almost hesitant and it reminded me of the scenes in movies where the best friend finally kisses the one he loves at the end and everything magically falls into place. Too bad this fairytale was just that. We broke the kiss as everyone started to cheer and clap and I had to control my reaction for a minute so it wouldn't give away the sadness I felt at having to give him up soon. After we got the approval of Alice and Rosalie we changed and got pizza. Edward and I walked into the store and I saw Jacob. I froze and immediately turned to walk out but Edward noticed and asked me what I was doing.

"He's here." I choked out as I looked around for him again. Edward tensed and quickly escorted me out to the car and he sped off. We pulled up to his house and he took me inside and made me sit where he could see me as he made me a mug of herbal tea. I took the drink with shaky hands and he led me to the couch and draped an afghan over me. Soon I was calm again and I apologized for being so dramatic.

"Don't start. He scared you and I swear if he ever tries to hurt you I'll…he won't be living." He finished confidently. I smiled at this so he sat down next to me and draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Umm…no one's watching. You don't have to pretend." I said quietly. He whispered something and I asked him what he said but he wouldn't tell me. We leaned closer and I knew what was coming next so I began telling myself to breathe when we heard glass shatter. We pulled away and saw a large rock with something on it lying on the floor by the broken window. Edward picked the rock up and took off what looked like a piece of paper. He scanned it and crumpled it in his hand and was angrier than I'd ever seen him. I pried the note from his hand and read it out loud.

"I'm back. Say goodbye to your boyfriend." I gasped for the air that wouldn't come and slowly I faded into darkness.

I woke up later and Edward suddenly shot up from a chair and ran over to me.

"God Bella you gave me a heart attack. Are you hungry? Do you need anything? Are you alright?" He said in a rush and I smiled slightly signaling "I'm fine." in sign language. When I had strep throat, he taught it to me so I wouldn't have to speak. He breathed a loud sigh of relief and then he hugged me. We sat there for a second and then I moved so I could see his face.

"Did they catch him?" I whispered and he shook his head angrily.

"No but they will. Apparently he has an accomplice so from now on you stick with me or Emmett or—you know what no. You stay with me. My parents and I moved the settee in here so I'll spend the night here and we also got some security cameras." He soothed and I laughed sarcastically.

"Like that will keep him away. He'll find a way in." I tried not to hyperventilate and focusing on Edward because he was the only reason I wasn't in pieces.

"_If _he gets in, I'll protect you." He vowed.

"No! If he hurts you I can't even wrap my mind around you being hurt. He'll kill you." I broke off with a sob and suddenly his arms were around me again, stroking and comforting me. I calmed myself slowly while he tried to reassure me that we would be fine. A soft knock sounded and Alice slipped in holding a plate of cookies. She dropped them off wordlessly and slipped out smirking. I rolled my eyes at this and Edward grinned as he offered me a cookie. I didn't realize I was that hungry until the cookies were gone after 2 minutes. Edward raised his eyebrow glancing at the empty plate and then at my lips.

"What?" I asked self-consciously while blushing. He didn't answer but instead he wiped some chocolate that I had on the side of my lips. He grinned devilishly as he sucked it off his finger and I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You just tried to be seductive!" I said back incredulously and he rolled his eyes to argue but then got that grin again.

"So, you don't think I can be seductive?" he asked smoothly while he leaned closer and began hypnotizing me with his eyes. My breathing became ragged as he slowly planted kisses on my neck and started trailing down and along my collarbone. I shivered involuntarily and heard his muffled triumphant chuckle between his kisses. When I finally caught my breath I answered him.

"You can be seductive." I allowed and he grinned cheekily before he pulled away.

"So…what are we going to do today?" I asked hoping to change the subject even though him seducing me would be my first choice on my must-do list.

"Well, we can either stay here or we can go to meet Shawn Johnson." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" I screamed and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Well she's here doing her show and I convinced her to meet you after I told her what a good gymnast you are and how much you admire her."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get out so I can get ready?"

"Well…can I just turn around?" he asked nervously and although I rolled my eyes and nodded I was grateful he was there because I felt like Jacob couldn't hurt me. I got dressed and ready in record time, including the cast, and soon we were at the gym waiting for her. The door opened and she walked in with Nastia, Jonathan Horton, and Kerri Strug. My mouth dropped and I almost screamed. Edward grinned like a kid at Christmas for a second and then whispered in my ear.

"I know Shawn and Nastia, but who are the other two?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? That's Jonathan Horton and you should know that that's Kerri freaking Strug." I whispered back and moved away from him to introduce myself.

"So what level are you again?" Nastia asked and I blushed.

"Level 8. I'm a tad rusty since this cast but once it comes off I'll be back here." I replied shyly.

"When do you get your cast off?" Shawn questioned.

"2 days!" I said happily and Jonathan pulled them back and whispered in their eyes.

"Do you mind if we come check you out when you get your cast off?" Jonathan questioned and I started to say yes when Edward stepped slightly in front of me.

"Unfortunately she'll have to take it easy for a week or two after she gets it off so she doesn't rebreak it."

"I think she'll be fine." Jonathan replied and winked at me.

"My dad is her doctor and I know he wouldn't and I wouldn't either. I want what's best for her." He said in an icy tone and I started to give him a look when Kerri cut in.

"Hey now, I agree with Edward. She needs her rest because we all know how easy it is to hurt yourself even worse after a bad injury like that." Everyone cooled down after that and we chatted for awhile until they had to leave. As we hugged, Kerri whispered that I needed to hold on to such a good guy. Yeah. Because that would be so easy considering he isn't mine to begin with.


	15. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

-EPOV-

When I brought her to meet her hero Shawn Johnson, I had no idea she would bring more people. I was okay with Nastia and Kerri but as far as I was concerned Jonathan was irritating. The minute we walked in, I saw him scoping her out. I shot him a look but he missed it because he was too busy staring at her chest. I contained my anger but kept myself between them during the conversation. We had almost finished when Jonathan asked if they could check her out and I had a feeling he wanted to do that on a much more personal level.

"Unfortunately she'll have to take it easy for a week or two after she gets it off so she doesn't rebreak it."

"I think she'll be fine." Jonathan replied as he winked at her and I had to restrain myself from killing him.

"My dad is her doctor and I know he wouldn't and I wouldn't either. I want what's best for her." I shot back and luckily Kerri cut in before we got into a fight. We parted soon after and when I heard Kerri tell her to hold on to me I smirked in triumph at Jonathan, knowing he had heard it. He glared and I swear he almost choked on the anger he had for me when I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and softly pecked her on the cheek. Unfortunately, Bella had caught on and she began interrogating me when we drove away.

"What did you do? I was this close to them watching me!" she said angrily holding her fingertips a breath apart from each other.

"Well I'm fine with Nastia, Shawn and Kerri watching you." I said curtly and you could practically hear her eyes roll.

"COME ON! I missed that once-in-a-lifetime experience because you were _jealous_?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Did you not see how he was checking you out the whole time?" I shot back and she blushed.

"I kind of did but I was flattered because celebrities don't normally hit on me!"

"Well you have me so you don't need some stupid celebrity to make you happy." As the words slipped out of my mouth I immediately tensed and waited for her wrath. Instead I got the scariest look from a human being I've ever seen. She looked like she was going to skewer me and then feed me to the sharks…alive. I opened my mouth to apologize but she turned away and I knew if I wanted my face intact and in good condition, I should wait for her to cool off. We came to my house and as I reached for her door to open it, she shoved it open and it hit me in the gut. Ouch, she was definitely pissed. She stomped off as effectively as possible with her cast and slammed the front door so hard that the living room windows rattled. I wasn't even inside the house when I heard her bedroom door slam. I was screwed for life. I walked in and Rose and Alice started quizzing me while Emmett had a petrified look on his face. I stared at Emmett in utter confusion as I managed to ask for an explanation as to why _Emmett_ of all people was petrified.

"He was only teasing her and he asked if she was mad at her boyfriend and she gave him a death glare and snarled something about it being over."

"What? No, it can't be over. She—" I cut off as I ran up to her room and knocked on her door frantically.

"Bella! C'mon Bella! I didn't—I'm sorry! Let me in already so we can talk this out!" I jiggled the knob again but it was still locked so I sat down and waited for her to come out. A few hours later, I heard the door open and her whisper to the darkness.

"I know you're out here so if you wanna talk get in here." I took that as an invitation and as soon as I was in her room, I shut the door and began apologizing as fast as I could.

"Bella, I'm so sorry if I ruined your chance and I promise I only wanted what was best for you but I'm sorry if I got in your way and I'll do anything to make it up to you but please don't call this off." She pressed her lips together and thought about it before blowing out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. I really wasn't going to break it off, I was just venting." She said and I was so happy that I picked her up and swung her around in a hug before gently setting her down on the bed. I almost kissed her but then I remembered we weren't actually dating. Yet. Just then my phone vibrated and I saw that it was Tanya. I had just started talking to her when Bella pushed me outside her door. I stared at her dumbfounded and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't want to hear you talk for hours to her." She explained as she shut the door.

"Sorry Tanya, I'm listening now."

"_When is your sister's wedding?"_

"Not for another month. Why?"

"_I was just curious. I gotta go, bye."_ She hung up and I stared at the phone in shock. Tanya had never hung up on me nor had she ever had a short conversation with anyone, especially me. Something was up.

~Meanwhile~

"Are you kidding me? Not for another month! I don't want to wait that long!" she screeched and he comforted her smoothly.

"You can wait my darling; besides think of how much easier it will be once they're separated."

"You're right. Once we have that little whore out of the way, things will fall into place for both of us. Why do you even like her? Do you think she's better than me?"

"No! Of course not baby, I just need to get back at her for something she did a long time ago, but once I'm done you'll be my girl."

"And Eddie's girl right?"

"Yes of course." This was too easy for him, and for a moment he wished that they had something to add a little challenge but he would just have to make do. He pulled her to the bed and managed to convince her to stay the night with him.

-EPOV-

I snuck back into her room, pleased to see she was sleeping and I settled onto the settee for the night. I was comfortable there but I felt empty without her by my side, even though we weren't dating and she was across the room. I debated about going to sleep in her bed with her and finally decided to because for one, I wasn't getting any sleep arguing with myself and two, I needed to feel her soft skin and hear her gentle breathing like I needed air. I softly crawled into bed beside her and she stirred slightly but didn't wake. I managed to wrap my arms around her and pull her to me without disturbing her so I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a small piece of perfection in my arms, if only for the night. When I woke up the next morning, Bella was awake and looking at me in a confused manner so I hastily explained myself.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out…" I paused as I thought up a plausible explanation other than the obvious confession of my love for her. "You had a nightmare so I climbed in to comfort you, I hope it was alright." I lied, cursing my weakness of not being able to tell her how much I wanted to kiss her and hold her.

"Oh yeah it's fine, I think I actually feel safer knowing you were there next to me. Is that weird?" she asked innocently and I felt like a totally idiot for lying to her.

"No, not at all, if you want I could sleep with you every night." I said quietly hoping she would allow it. She did and even though I smiled on the outside I was cheering on the inside. Then she hugged me and began giggling happily.

"Umm…did you just go insane?" I asked and she playfully hit me.

"No! I get my cast off tomorrow! I'm so excited for it!" she said happily and as her face lit up, I saw everything I could ever want just by seeing how happy she made me just by smiling. I shook away my hopes of having her as she said something to me that I didn't hear.

"I said, are we just going to lie here or are we going to eat?" she teased and I rolled my eyes as I pulled her up beside me and we went downstairs. The day passed quickly as she watched movies and I watched her while pretending I was paying attention to the movies, and soon it was growing dark outside.

"Please just one more! This one looks really good!" she begged and I relented easily. I put it in and looked at the title. _My Best Friend's Wedding_. I had seen it once before and I already knew what her reaction would be. She would hate the ending and declare that it was the worst movie in history before stomping off dramatically, muttering to herself all the way to her room about Hollywood never making any good movies and how romances need to end well or there's not any point. She'd done this 3 times before and once in a theatre and I think that was my favorite because the whole audience stared at her like she was insane. I sat down next to her and waited for the movie to get good. She moved so she was snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leaned my head against hers that was now laying on my shoulder. If someone had taken a picture, everyone who saw it would have sworn that we were in love, everyone but us. My heart thudded in a painful rhythm as I watched the characters fall apart and I struggled not to think of that happening to us. It would never happen because I loved her too much to pick someone else over her. Bella screamed and jolted me out of my thoughts.

"What? That's how it ends? Are you freaking kidding me? That SUCKED! You can't end a movie like that! A romance is supposed to end correctly and the best friends are supposed to end up together! That's how all the _good_ movies end! I can't believe they didn't end up together! That was the worst movie in history!" She ranted and got up and stomped up to her—our—room muttering. I followed patiently, trying not to snicker at how predictable she could be.

"Hollywood doesn't know how to make good movies anymore! For Pete's sake, how hard is it to have two friends end up together? They're already friends, they just need to kiss!" She finished her tirade and I thought momentarily on how ironic her statement was. Apparently it was very hard for two friends to fall in love, even if they have kissed.


	16. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

-BPOV-

I can NOT believe he pulled that! "Well you have me so you don't need some stupid celebrity to make you happy." His words ran through my head as I tried not to strangle him. He was so confusing! First he wants us to act like we're dating in front of Alice and Rosalie but when we're in public we're friends but if someone starts to hit on me, then God forbid he should stand there and let it happen because we aren't dating. The realization of not dating him stung and I realized I was touched that he was trying to protect me, but I was still angry that I missed the chance to have Olympic gymnasts watch me work out. The minute his car stopped I stomped out and toward the house. Emmett saw my irritated scowl and started to tease me.

"Oh, did someone have a fight with their boyfriend?" I was already mad and he didn't know the truth so instead of telling him, I channeled all my stress and anger into a glare and said that our relationship was over. Which it wasn't; I was just venting and it did help. On a side note though, Emmett looked like he had just wet his pants which was very entertaining. I wanted to scream out the truth but obviously I didn't because I liked pretend dating him and it felt like for a moment I was the only thing that mattered to him and I felt special, like it was real when he kissed me and acted like he loved me. Unrequited love sucks. I heard him pounding on the door, begging for forgiveness and I almost let him in but I decided to let him sweat for a bit instead. A few hours later, we talked and apologized and almost kissed but then Tanya called and I shoved him out partly because I didn't want to hear her screechy laugh and partly because I didn't want him to see me almost cry because it hurt so bad to see him talking to her. If they were truly happy, I would let it go but they were so wrong for each other that I couldn't stand them to be together. The next morning I woke up to Edward's arms around me, and I managed to turn and I saw the most amazing thing. He was still asleep and the sunlight filtering in the window shone on his bronze colored hair and made it shine and you could see all the different colors in his hair. Although it was mainly an odd bronze color, it had strands of different shaded browns and little hints of auburn. His unblemished face was peaceful in sleep and his muscular arms held me securely and I didn't ever want to move. Apparently God didn't want to hear it because Edward started to wake up and so I put on a confused face so he wouldn't catch me gawking.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out…you had a nightmare so I climbed in to comfort you, I hope it was alright." He lied and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't have any nightmares last night, so why was he covering for himself? I wondered but then I blew it off and pretended I enjoyed it—which I did—and prayed he would offer to do it again. He did and I almost screamed a yes but I nodded and we smiled and I hugged him, breathing in the scent of faded cologne and mint. Then I realized I was getting my cast off the next day. I started giggling like an idiot and he teased me about going insane, which technically I was. I asked if we were going to eat but he was too busy day dreaming—probably about Tanya—and he didn't hear me. I repeated my question so we ate and then watched movies the whole day. Just as it started getting late, I found a movie that might show him that I was in love with him. I had never seen it but seeing as it was called _My Best Friend's Wedding _I thought I'd give it a shot. I loved it until the end. Instead of the friends getting together like a good ending, he leaves her for his freaking fiancée and they marry leaving the poor girl all alone! It was HORRIBLE! I began ranting about it and stomped up to my room like I normally do after a bad movie. Edward followed behind chuckling and I went to bed with him holding me and suddenly it hit me. What if that happens with Tanya? What if he marries her and chooses her instead of me? Edward's slowed breathing told me he was asleep and so I turned so I was facing him and hesitantly kissed him on the forehead.

"Edward, I love you and you have no idea, but I promise I'd never cheat on you and I'd love you more than Tanya ever could." I begged in a whisper to his sleeping form. He sighed in his sleep and I smiled once more before I fell asleep, lying against the chest of the only guy I've ever loved. The next morning my eyes flew open and I started poking Edward. He was dead asleep so I started poking him more forcefully. As soon as his eyes opened I grinned.

"Good! You're up, so now you can take me to the hospital to get my cast off." He grimaced for a minute and then closed his eyes again. I hit him so he glared at me and muttered something about being exhausted.

"I don't care how tired you are! I HAVE to get my cast off!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I grimaced.

"I'm sorry. That sounds really selfish and I shouldn't have woke you up." I felt bad as I saw the dark circles and his tired smile. He yawned and grinned though as he picked me up and started to carry me downstairs.

"Hey! Put me down! You don't need to carry me!" I protested and he looked hurt.

"I know but it's my last chance to carry you before you get your cast off so you'll have to deal with it." He shot back saucily. I agreed easily and suddenly began wishing that my cast would stay on forever if only he would hold me in his arms. But he was not mine and he didn't know of my love. After breakfast, he pulled me up in his arms again and we got dressed and went to the hospital. Once there, we met up with Carlisle and he prepared me to take the cast off. I was totally fine until he brought out the saw. It wasn't huge but it was definitely intimidating. I flinched and pressed myself farther to the wall and encountered something on my back. I turned to see that Edward had placed his hand there and then he moved it so it was wrapped around my shoulders. I relaxed for a moment but once the saw turned on I turned and hid my face in his chest until the sawing stopped. As I felt the air on my leg, I peeked out of Edward's embrace and was extremely relieved to see my leg intact and without that insufferable cast. But I gasped at how dirty, sweaty and hairy my leg was.

"That's disgusting!" I exclaimed and Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"It's normal Bella. I would recommend that you take a warm bath and apply lotion daily to get your skin back to normal and after a few days, you can shave and of course, no gymnastics for 2 weeks." Carlisle instructed.

"What? But Edward said only 1 week!" I protested vehemently.

"No I didn't. If you remember correctly, I said "a week or two"." Edward said calmly.

"Edward's correct. You have to take it easy for 2 weeks if you want to have a gymnastics career." Carlisle agreed and I glared at both of them.

"Well Edward also said I could do a press handstand." I shot back smugly and although they both looked pained, I did it 5 times. When I was done, Edward rolled his eyes playfully and then we went out to lunch. We decided to eat at Panera Bread and I loved it. (A/N If you haven't eaten at Panera Bread, then go find the closest one and eat there. Seriously.) We practically stuffed ourselves with the bread and enjoyed every second of it. By the time we got home, we had devoured a month's worth of bread and although we felt like puking, it was the best day ever. Well except for the day when Edward dumps Tanya for me. As soon as I thought that, I instantly regretted it. As long as Edward was truly happy then I needed to be happy for him too. The familiar quote that says, "Loving someone is wanting what's best for them, even if it doesn't include you." ran through my head and it made me more confused. I truly did want what was best for Edward, but Tanya wasn't it. So then did I stay quiet and pretend to be happy for them, or try to break them up? I was so busy contemplating this, that when the car stopped at a beach, I had no clue where we were or what we were doing on a deserted beach at 10 o'clock at night. Edward didn't answer any of my questions so I sat there waiting for him to answer. He got out and fished some things out from the back of the car and then opened my door, and motioned for me to get out. I got out slowly and he shoved a blindfold over my eyes and led me away. He finally undid the blindfold and I saw we were standing in the middle of a tent that was staked down on the beach and blankets covered the ground. He bid me to sit and then he held out a blanket.

"Now Bella, you can only accept this blanket if you swear that you'll stay the whole night _and_ you can't use it as a hiding place. You _have_ to pinky swear." He said gravely and I did, still waiting for what the surprise was. I was about to ask when a rumble of thunder sounded above us and I flinched and began to pull the cover over my head but Edward's firm hand stopped me.

"You promised." He admonished and I started to yell at him when a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky. I decided to do the next best thing and make a run for the car, but he intercepted me quickly and held me so tightly against him that I could barely breathe, let alone escape. I squirmed as more lightning flashed and the rain began to fall. Then I got it. He planned this because he thought it was "therapeutic" and it would "help me". I was so angry that I let loose a volley of harsh words.

"Why on earth would you do this? You know how much storms scare me, and last time I checked you're not a therapist, so why are you trying to "cure" me? Newsflash this isn't curing me, it's making me worse! I hate you!" I screamed those three words and I felt so vile and horrible for saying those things that I began sobbing uncontrollably. I had never cried this much before and now I was a pitiful mess, lying in my pretend boyfriend's arms.

"I'm…sorry Edward. I didn't…mean it." I hiccupped and he nodded and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know. I know. It's okay darling. You're okay. I'm here you're okay babe. I love you, its ok." He said softly, so softly that it was like I wasn't meant to hear. My tears slowly subsided and I began to see why Edward wanted me to do this. It _was_ therapeutic and I eventually started to become mesmerized at the beautiful patterns and symphony of the sounds of the lightning and thunder mixed with the ocean waves. We had begun to lie down and Edward pulled a blanket over us and began humming a beautiful melody that lulled me to my dreams and in a way brought me closer to Edward. When I dreamed it was always of Edward and we were in love for real and it was…perfect, like two puzzle pieces or like we were cut from the same cloth. It was like magic and I was loving every second of it, if only for the night.


	17. Author's note

~Author's note~

_Effective August 30th, 2010_

Unfortunately, for the school year my mother has decided to ban all media during the school week so I can't write or update until the weekend (Keep in mind, she has tried this before and it didn't last long so maybe this will blow over soon). I truly apologize for the inconvenience and possible mental breakdowns because I leave you hanging for a week. That would drive me nuts! I hope that this doesn't deter you though from reading as it makes me extremely joyful when I read the comments and see the views I get. Thank you for understanding.

-EclipseIsMyLifeNoMore


	18. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

-EPOV-

I had no idea what possessed me to take her to the beach but I truly was trying to help her. But when she began screaming at me and then she began crying, I felt like the lowest scum of the Earth. I whispered soothing words to her, hoping she wouldn't hear but I think I did and I think I ruined everything we had. She fell asleep without commenting on it though and soon I did too. The next few days we didn't address the issue and soon she was too immersed in wedding plans to probably even remember it, so I let it go. I loved my sisters with all my heart but right now I really hated that their weddings were so close because after that Bella and I wouldn't be "dating" anymore. But who's to say that we didn't work our "fight" out and we began dating only for real this time. I thought about it and almost smacked my forehead in a classic DUH moment. Why didn't I think of this before? Oh yeah that's right, because you're not sure if your best friend likes you back and you're too wimpy to show your true feelings. Man you must feel great right now. It was now a week until the wedding and I wasn't wanting our "thing" to end. I truly loved her and wanted her more than ever but there was still the delicate matter of Tanya. As I sat contemplating it, I suddenly realized that I didn't care what happened with her. Sure, I didn't want to hurt her but I was done playing her dumb mind games and I was almost ready to ask Bella out for real. If only the words in my head could come out and sound as smooth as they did in my head instead of sounding like garbled mush. I even practiced it in front of the mirror while the girls were shopping and it turned out like a puppy and peanut butter.

"Bella, I..well..and…maybe…out…well…''." Yep. That was about as good as it was going to get. At the wedding rehearsal dinner I planned to talk to her about it but I forgot about it when a waitress made a comment and it upset Bella.

"Is _he _your boyfriend?" I heard the obnoxious waitress with the over the top flirting and makeup say to Bella and I felt her stiffen before she answered pleasantly.

"Yes he is." I caught the subtle possessive tone and I was so happy that I almost kissed her.

"Hmmm…well not for long." She muttered arrogantly. I glanced over at Bella but her face had gone void of all emotion which basically meant she was upset. I put my hand around her waist to comfort her but she pulled out and briskly walked to the restroom. I got up to follow her and after a few moments of internal debate I decided to go in after her. I snuck in quietly and I peeked under the stalls until I spotted the shoes she had put on earlier. After she refused to let me in, I ended up crawling under the door which was really harder than it looked. She gasped and tried to get away from me, but in a small stall that's nearly impossible. I took her in my arms and she cried quietly as I tried to figure out why she was crying. I could tell the comment had hurt her but she wasn't a normally dramatic person and she never really cried.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I asked and she tried to answer wailing before she began wailing.

"Because she's right! You're not even my boyfriend! I…feel so bad for lying to them!" she sobbed and it was then that I took my chance.

"Then don't lie." I whispered and she stopped and looked up at me incredulously.

"You heard me. Go out with me for real." I said and her eyes widened even more if it was possible. She nodded and I tilted her chin up and softly kissed her mouth. We almost prolonged the kiss but I pulled away reluctantly.

"Sorry but we should probably get back before they send out a search party." She smiled slightly and we semi-gracefully exited the stall and headed for the door. But she stopped in front of the mirror and began to fix her makeup. I grinned and rolled my eyes as I came up behind her and grabbed her hands gently.

"You look fine my darling." I said as I kissed her neck and she blushed a brilliant red. She tucked her chin and fought a smile but freed her hands and still played with her "messed up" eyeliner and mascara. She looked perfect to me but I didn't push it and instead settled on wrapping my arms around her waist and planting more kisses up and down her neck. She finally finished and she lightly smacked me.

"You can't distract me like that." She chided and I laughed rebelliously as I took her hand and led her out of the bathroom. Luckily only a few old ladies having tea noticed me and although they gave us disapproving looks they didn't cause a commotion so we slipped back to our table. Alice and Rosalie shot us suspicious looks but didn't say anything either and we finished dinner in a much more comfortable mood. As we walked up to her room I noticed she was getting sleepy and I quickly let her undress and then I tucked her into bed but instead of awkwardly crawling into bed with her like I normally did, she pulled me into her arms and held me close as she drifted off. If I had known this would be her reaction, I would have done this a long time ago. It was absolutely perfect.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Let's go over the plan once more so you understand. At the reception, you sneak over to Edward and threaten him with this," he snarled holding up an old picture of Bella with the words "Say a word and she's dead." written on it. "After he complies with the deal, I'll send Bella running and when she sees Edward kissing you, she'll be so upset that she'll leave and then I'll take it from there. Do you understand?" She nodded happily at the command from him and she couldn't wait to get Eddie back. That slut didn't deserve either of them. Once he had taken care of her, she could have both of the guys.

-EPOV-

The day before the wedding I could tell Bella was nervous so I took her out to First Beach to relax and so I could have her all to myself. The weather was actually nice and I wanted to go swimming but she didn't so I picked her up and spun her around and promised a kiss. I beckoned to her as I backed into the water and she laughed.

"You can't just blackmail people you know. Besides your kisses aren't _that_ good." She said haughtily. I ran back to her and held her around the waist.

"Hmmm really. I think you might change your mind. Besides haven't you heard that kisses are better in the water." I taunted her, planting whispers of air on her neck and I gently grazed her earlobe. She blushed a cherry tomato red and pulled out my embrace with a playful grin. "You're crazy! Everyone knows that kisses are always better in the rain."

I grinned back and reached for her again but she dodged me and ran a few steps away. I followed her like a love sick puppy dog. I was so entranced with the way she moved and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled and how you could see the mischief in her grin. I broke the hypnosis I was under and I ran back into the water. Then I pretended to look sad and I started to walk away from the shore. I was only knee deep when I heard her splashing up behind me.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked and I shot her a melancholy look but didn't speak. She jumped in front of me and the second she looked up into my face with those big brown eyes of hers I couldn't hold back my smile. I winked and then caught her around the waist before she could run off again. Her mouth popped open and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're such a faker!" she tried to sound angry but she couldn't hold back her own smile. I grinned incorrigibly and she went to stomp back but I held her tight against me.

"Oh no you don't. You're out here so you have to stay now." She started to protest but then got a wicked smile on her face.

"Okay but _you_ have hold up your end of the deal. I came out in the water so you owe me a kiss." She said triumphantly as she pulled my chin down so she could kiss me. At the very last second I stood on my toes and out of her reach. She started going on her toes and jumping but she still couldn't reach me. Scowling, she pouted until I rolled my eyes and lowered my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her level. As I started to rise up, I wrapped her legs around my waist so I could prolong the kiss even more. I tasted her lips and slowly felt the fire building between us. Her lips became more fierce and demanding on mine, and her hands wound through my hair and I stroked little patterns down her back when we finally fell apart for air. I still held her in my arms and I leaned in for another kiss when a raindrop hit my nose. We both glanced up in surprise to see the impending storm clouds. I quickly carried her out of the surf but not before the downpour began. She didn't seem very nervous and I was so happy that I spun her around and kissed her again. She blinked in surprise before she gently kissed me back.

"You are amazing." I breathed as we climbed into my car.

"Why?" she asked innocently and I rolled my eyes. I glanced over to see her shivering a little so I put the car in park and grabbed the blanket that was sitting between us so I could put it around her. But of course she protested and so I got a very brilliant idea. I used my power of persuasion again and she automatically lapsed into agreeable silence. I chuckled as we drove off and although we talked the whole way home, she didn't take the blanket off. When we got home, she went upstairs to change and I made popcorn for the movie we were going to watch. I had just put it in when I heard a blood curdling scream.


	19. Chapter 17

-Chapter 17-

-BPOV-

Maybe magic really did exist. I really regretted being a critic because if magic existed then karma existed and if I didn't believe in magic, then karma was going to get me back. And that would probably involve Edward and I had a feeling that it would suck. Majorly. I had no idea why I had been such a drama queen at the restaurant but I guess the waitress hit a nerve and I'd been stressed about thinking about the end of our "relationship" that her snotty comment pushed me over the edge. I ran into the bathroom and a few minutes later, my jaw dropped.

"Bella love, let me in. Open the door honey." Edward's velvet voice drifted over the stall door. He was in the girl's bathroom! I wanted to see him but I knew I would start crying again so I told him to leave.

"Just go away. I'll be out in a second." I pleaded but he ignored me and then after arguing with me he started crawling under the door! As he got to his feet, I tried to get away from him so he wouldn't know the real reason I was crying. But of course, he took me in his arms and began comforting me. I eventually made up the excuse that I hated lying to his family but I really hated hiding that I had been in love with him since forever. I thought he would say something nice and then we would go back to dinner but he did the complete opposite.

"Then don't lie." He whispered and I stared at him in utter shock.

"You heard me. Go out with me for real." He repeated softly and all I could do was nod. My dreams were actually coming true. I almost fainted but I'm so glad I didn't because suddenly his lips met mine and I was kissing my best friend turned boyfriend. I tasted his sweet mouth and savored the magnificent feel of his arms around me. Finally after what seemed like a perfect eternity, he pulled away and we decided to go back to the party. Life after that was indescribable. Every touch, every kiss was sweeter and more fulfilling. This time when he kissed me and said sweet things, I knew he wasn't acting and neither was I. He was always kind and attentive and he even took me out to the beach to calm me down the day before the weddings. It was nice out but I didn't want to go in the water even though Edward kept promising kisses and severely tempting me, I played hard to get. I teased him and walked back to my towel and he grabbed me around the waist and began kissing my neck seductively. I pulled out his arms before I could get hypnotized and began to tease him and run before he could catch me. After a few minutes of this, he looked sad and waded back into the water. Crap. Did I upset him? O God this is karma right? I started to get nervous and I ran into the water after him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he didn't answer so I faced him and looked right into his eyes. Suddenly he grinned and winked at me. Seriously? You'd think after 5 years I'd be smart enough to figure out when he was joking.

"You're such a faker!" I tried to be mad but his face was so cute that I couldn't help but smile. I turned to run but he caught me and held me securely against his chest.

"Oh no you don't. You're out here so you have to stay now." He said smugly. No way. If I'm out here then he better give me this kiss he's been talking so much about. I told him this and pulled his chin down but a second before our lips touched he stood on his toes so I couldn't reach him. I jumped as high as I could but I wasn't tall enough to reach him so I came up with a plan B. I pretended to pout and after a few seconds he stopped and our lips met this time. I was surprised at the rising passion that was almost tangible in our kiss. He guided my legs to wrap around his waist without breaking the kiss and I swear we could have drowned and not have noticed because we were so focused on each other. When we absolutely had to breathe I still kept my fingers twined in his hair and he lightly traced little designs in my back. He leaned toward me again but pulled back suddenly when a raindrop fell and hit him on the nose. He carried me out of the water but we got soaked and surprisingly I wasn't scared at all. I felt so completely safe in his arms I couldn't have felt scared if I tried. I guess he thought I was being brave or something because he kissed me for it. I should be brave more often. When we got home, we planned to watch a movie so I eagerly bounded up the stairs so I could get changed and spend more time with Edward. When I opened my door though, I let out a scream. There on the bed lay the custom leotard from the show _Make It Or Break It. _

"Edward freaking Cullen! What on God's green earth is this?" I screeched. He jogged up the stairs with a Chesire Cat grin.

"Well that's a leotard Bella. You usually wear them when you're in the sport of gymnastics. This particular leotard is actually from a gymnastics show. Have you heard of it?" he teased and I hugged him tightly. Then without warning I kissed him and he was so surprised that he pulled back with wide eyes. I laughed as he leaned in again and I pulled away making the same surprised face. He rolled his eyes and towed me down stairs where we watched _Love Comes Softly _and then we watched a James Bond flick to satisfy Edward. That night, we were both excited about the wedding but we fell asleep quickly as soon as we climbed into bed. The next day I woke up with Alice and Rosalie both dragging us out of bed and onto the carpet. Edward managed to hold onto me while we fell and so I ended up on his lap which made me blush like crazy but I didn't move.

"Get up! We have a whole day to get ready for!" Rosalie squealed. I rolled my eyes and hid my face in Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around me as he kissed my head. Then he pulled me up and with a final lingering kiss he fed me to the sharks. They immediately pulled me down the stairs and into Alice's car in less than 5 seconds. We sped off as I spotted Edward climbing into Emmett's jeep. When we got to the church a mass of ladies I recognized from when they taught me to dance surrounded me. As they applied makeup, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and saw a text from Edward.

"_Hey beautiful. I love the eye shadow on your gorgeous brown eyes." _I gasped and looked around for his familiar face but there weren't any windows in the room. I rolled my eyes and quickly texted him back.

"_Funny. You know you could go to jail for being a creeper haha" _

"_You wouldn't tell on me :P" _

"_Maybe I would…no you're right __"_

"_the fact that you acknowledged that makes you all the more lovable. I love you." _I tried to text back but my phone was confiscated by Alice who smirked and walked away. I got up to follow her but the beauty brigade made me get into my dress and then they did my hair. Somehow they got to curl nicely and they pinned some back and put little diamonds cascading down the main section in the back. There was a timid knock on the door and Jasper slowly peeked his head in. He stammered out the message that it was time to go while staring at Rosalie's expensive gown.

"Don't worry, mine's cheaper." Alice whispered as she pecked him on the cheek and dragged him out the door, as we all followed laughing. This time it was my turn to stop and stare. Edward stood pacing in his tuxedo and he turned with a huge smile on his face.

"Bella, you…wow…like…amazing…beautiful…"he trailed off as he closed the distance between us and kissed my hair softly. He offered his arm and I took it eagerly, marveling at the way he looked and how the moment I saw him I pictured me in a white dress and walking down an outdoor aisle towards him. In that second I knew without a doubt that he was my future. No matter what got in the way, he was part of my life like my soul. He was a part of me, and I a part of him. I could feel the truth of it ring with the tolling bells that announced the beginning of the wedding. I loved him. The simple yet complex truth of that made me tear up slightly but luckily, we were almost to the pulpit and so it was appropriate. Edward and I broke apart and I went to my spot by Alice. I was still contemplating the mere comprehension of how he loved me but the piano's soft lilting melody melted into the traditional wedding march and we all waited for Rosalie to make her entrance. When she did it was awe-inspiring. We all knew without a doubt that she was the most beautiful of all the Cullens but she looked so perfect as a bride. Her blonde hair had large ringlet curls and it was pulled up into a bun that glittered with little diamonds while little pieces hung down and framed her face. But I think the most beautiful thing was the love and happiness that radiated from Emmett as he stared in pure awe when he saw her. Even though her thick veil made it nearly impossible to see her face, you could see her violet blue eyes a little and they were filled with the same expression. When she and Carlisle reached the altar he gingerly lifted her veil and kissed her cheek and gave her to Emmett who took her hand in his like it was made of porcelain and stared unabashed at her as the priest began reciting the ceremony. When they pledged their love for each other, we all had tears in our eyes. They sealed their vows with a passionate kiss and Emmett scooped up Rosalie just as carefully as he had taken her hand earlier and they ran down the aisle. As soon as they disappeared from sight, we all walked down the aisle again in turn and headed for the limo. As we drove from the church to the Cullen house to prepare for the next wedding, I rested in the shelter of Edward's arms and snuggled closer when he kissed my hair. He chuckled at this and whispered in my ear.

"If I kiss your hair again, do I get a kiss?" he teased and I turned my head up for a short little peck but Edward took me by surprise and captured my lips with his with an almost urgent edge. When we finally pulled away the wedding party laughed and began joking about another wedding. I blushed and wouldn't even look at Edward during this because I knew he could read me well and would know exactly what I wanted. As Alice walked down the stairs leading to the large living room as a pianist played their large grand piano in the corner, I marveled and was a little proud of how well the decorations turned out. I had done most of them myself and it all looked abstract but striking—just like Alice. She had a much more transparent veil and you could definitely see the tears welling up in her dark eyes. I didn't know Jasper as well as Emmett but there was no doubting the love that shone in his eyes and as Carlisle left his second daughter at the altar, Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's waist and held her tightly during the entire wedding. They were more contemporary and said their own vows but they had a small chaste kiss when they were pronounced husband and wife. Alice got carried down the aisle like Rosalie and we all followed and I saw Rosalie disappear for a brief moment as she went to change back into her gown for the combined reception. We had the reception inside because of the always impending threat of rain on even the sunniest of days so all the men moved tables and chairs while the women helped decorate the tables with flowers and party favors. It was all ready quickly and soon we began to celebrate. I saw Edward standing by the punch bowl with a weird expression on his face and as I started to wind my way through the crowd I spotted a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair.


	20. Chapter 18

-Chapter 18-

-EPOV-

_I can see you and Bella right now. She's across the room from you in a blue dress and you're by the punch bowl. If you don't want her dead, follow my instructions carefully. When Tanya comes over begin making out with her and do NOT tell Bella about this. When you're done reading, delete this message or she dies right in front of your eyes._

I read the message and quickly deleted it and surreptitiously glanced at the windows. Sure enough I spotted Jacob in an upper window with a rifle on his shoulder. When Tanya came over to me I followed all his instructions exactly. I wasn't sure what his intentions were, but I would rather Bella hate me for all eternity then Bella being dead.

-BPOV-

He…but…how…why? I saw him embrace her eagerly and began kissing her with a determined look on his face. Had he planned this? What about the love he had felt for me? Where was it now?

-TPOV-

The plan was perfect. When Edward and Bella were over I was supposed to take Edward to meet Jacob for a surprise as Jacob called it.

-JPOV-

She was so stupid. Tanya had no idea that I was going to kill her. Sure she maybe suspected that Bella was going to die but she didn't know that she and Edward were too. But Bella was going to suffer the most.

-EPOV-

The look of pain on Bella's face matched the horrible pit in my stomach. But instead of fleeing like anyone would else have—including myself—she marched over to me and punched me.

"What is wrong with you?" she began to yell but seeing the curious looks from people she dragged me into her room. She slammed the door and then watched in pure confusion as Tanya slipped in.

"Get out." Was all Bella said and Tanya moved closer to me. I felt something sharp prick me and she leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Tell her it's over. End it or she dies." She hissed.

"It's over! I'm not playing these stupid games!" I had been about to speak but the anger Bella had been withholding rushed out of her like a flood rushes over the banks of a river.

"Good. Now get out of my house." I tried to lie as effectively as I could while mustering up a glare. _Bella, honey darling sweetie I love you. Why can't you see their plan? It's not real. See that  
I love you Bella. I'm doing this to protect you. I LOVE YOU!_ I begged her mentally and practically screamed in my head but she couldn't see it. She brushed past me and every fiber of my being ached to grab her and kiss her so passionately there would be no doubt. But she left.

-BPOV-

Tears poured down unhindered as I ran outside and towards something that could take me far away as possible. I decided I would just walk to my house since I had no car but a rough hand grabbed me and shoved something over my mouth and choking my screams. Jacob. I knew it was him the moment his hands touched me. Slowly my vision darkened and then I was out.

-EPOV-

As soon as Bella left, I turned and pinned Tanya up against the wall.

"Where is Jacob? What is he planning?" I growled viciously.

"He's taking Bella to the warehouse. It was supposed to be a surpise." She pouted weakly.

"What is he planning!" I yelled and she flinched.

"He wants revenge and we're supposed to go and meet him because he wants something but I don't know what it is." She said desperately. I dragged her roughly by the elbow and found Emmett.

"Call the police and tell them she's an accomplice to Jacob Black in kidnapping and…oh my God."

-JPOV-

This was way too easy. A complicated love triangle gone bad. A triple murder. Now I just have to wait for Edward and Tanya.

-BPOV-

I woke up slowly, my head aching and my vision blurry. I was tied to a chair in an old abandoned warehouse. I tried to scream but only a weak protest came from my mouth. Suddenly Jacob appeared with a large grin on his face.

"You really thought you would escape me?" he said cockily. He started to launch into a long speech on my death but a revving engine and the protest of brakes outside stopped him. Edward ran in and saw us. A mixture of fear, anger, and strangely relief was on his face as he sprinted toward us. But the cock of Jacob's pistol stopped him. He put the gun to my head. I felt the cold metal but all I could think of was how my last moment on Earth would be looking at the only man I had ever loved.

"Before you die, I'll let you say some last words to each other." Jacob chuckled maliciously.

"I didn't cheat on you. It was a plan to get you away from me so Jacob could lure us here and kill us all to make it look like a love triangle. But they know about you Jacob. Tanya told us everything and I gave her to the cops." Edward said quietly. Jacob was so obsessed with revenge that he didn't even notice that Tanya hadn't come in with Edward. He bellowed like a rabid animal and shook with anger.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I swear that I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you. I have been in love with you since we met and I never pretended anything. I would have proposed to you tonight." He spoke with such assurance I almost began crying again. I was so ready for death because it brought relief from the intense pain I felt from walking away from my soul but now I wanted to live forever.

"I love you too. I've been in love with you since the day that I met you and my only regret is that I didn't tell you sooner. I love you." I said and Jacob angrily hit me with the stock of the pistol. Blinding pain shot through my head and suddenly everything was blurry as I saw Jacob go down on the floor, crimson blood leaking out of his chest. I struggled to comprehend this but all I could think about was the fact that I couldn't see Edward. The ropes fell off me and I gazed up at Edward and the pain stopped. My vision was foggy and darkness was slowly descending again but I kept murmuring I love you to him. Little droplets of water hit me and the last thing I remember thinking was "_The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong."_


	21. Epilogue

A/N Well guys it's been fantastic writing this but no worries because I have some more fabulous ideas. Let me know if you have any suggestions, comments or concerns because I love hearing from y'all.

-Epilogue-

-EPOV-

For the second time, I watched the love of my life sleeping in the hospital. It was more agonizing than before waiting for her to wake up but my father kept reminding me that her body needed to heal. I rested easier though because Jacob was dead and Tanya was in jail serving a life sentence for 2 counts of attempted murder as an accomplice. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all went on reluctant honeymoons but I think they were able to enjoy it after they escaped all the craziness here. Suddenly I heard the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Edward." Bella's weak whisper jolted me from my thoughts.

"Thank God you're awake. How are you feeling love? Sick? Tired? Does your head hurt?" I asked urgently as she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I feel tired and my head doesn't hurt." I kissed in the center of her forehead, careful to avoid the bruise Jacob had given her. Carlisle came in then and gave her a full examination as I watched the girl who owned my heart and the ring in my pocket.

-BPOV-

A week after the incident with Jacob I was in the cabin with Edward. We were reading on the couch when he pulled out the ring.

"Marry me love." He said and I had to remind myself to breathe as I nodded and he placed the beautiful diamond on my left hand. He smiled a dazzling smile and that was the exact second I knew that there was no life, happiness or love in my life without him by my side. He had always been the one.

-EPOV-

When she said yes, I knew I had found my soul mate forever. The exulting happiness I felt only increased when, a few months later she walked down the aisle to me. I understood why everyone was so happy they cried at weddings and how amazing it was to claim her forever. I didn't think my love for her could increase until I heard the two words that changed my life forever.

"I'm pregnant."


	22. Challenge

A/N

I am so happy that everyone loves my stories and because sequels are hard to write sometimes, I want to give you guys the opportunity to PM me or leave a comment on what you think should happen or post your idea of an awesome 1st chapter. If I love it, I'll let you help me with the sequel. Have fun!

-Eclipse


End file.
